Could This Be True
by batmanandblowjobs
Summary: Rated M for safety.  Pan is soon to be eighteen and her feelings are getting the best of her. Little does she know, Trunks' are getting the best of him too. But somewhere in the shadows, Pan is being watched.  TxP GtxBr  Mentioning of: BxV GhxVd GkxC
1. Training

**Could This Be True: Chapter 1 - Training  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story! I don't own Dragonball, DBZ, or DBGT!**

The sun from the sky beat down on the face of a young dark haired Saiyan girl. Groaning, she thought to herself, _I could have sworn I drew the curtains before bed last night. _The young quarter Sayian rose from her bed, her black hair a mess, and placed her feet on the floor of her room. Her body was only clothed by her bra and panties so she searched her dresser and pulled on an oversized shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants.

Hearing dishes clatter downstairs she brushed her hair and walked out of her room. She knew she had missed breakfast, but hopefully her mother and father would understand. Pan was just so exhausted, Bulla and herself had been training alot in the past month which was mainly Trunks and Gotens faults' for pushing them so far. But of course Pan never gave up on anything and Bulla being the daughter of Vegeta, well quit just wasn't in her vocabulary.

Pan stepped into the kitchen and saw her mother clearing away dishes. Her hands moved fast and the empty dishes were replaced by a plate of food for Pan. Videl smiled at her daughter, "Sorry honey, you missed breakfast. You were just so tired and we didn't want to wake you."

Smiling, Pan hugged her mother and sat down to eat. It seemed like she hadn't ate in days. But her sleep made up for the meals missed, when she wasn't eating or training she was sleeping in the utmost random places. Within minutes her plate was cleared and she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin.

Her father put his hand on her shoulder, which startled Pan and pieces of food that hadn't made it down yet went flying from her mouth. Gohan chuckled, "All that food disappeared so fast and so savagely but yet you still use a napkin.."

Pan swallowed and took a drink of milk, "Of course, I was taught manners you know."

Gohan and Videl laughed together in unison.

But it was Gohan who had cut the laughter short. He was concerned for his daughter's health. "Pan, you've been training an awful lot. Why don't you stay home today, and if not stay home just take a break from the training."

Videl chimed in, "Earlier Bulma called to let us know that Bulla was cancling on the training. Vegeta won't let her even leave the house because she's been so exhausted."

Pan looked at her mother, "Well if Bulla had to cancel then why are you asking me to stay home?"

It was Gohan who answered, "Your answer is sitting in our living room."

Of course at that Pan was curious, she could only think of her grandfather Goku or her uncle Goten. But of course she was wrong. There on her family's sofa curled up in a ball asleep was the lavender haired Sayain, Trunks. Pan was grateful that he was asleep because she wasn't dressed to be seen by anyone other than her mother and father. Of course it wouldn't have mattered if it were anyone else, but Pan had secretly been crushing on Trunks since the time they wen't searching for the black star dragonballs with Goku.

Pan fled to her room and dug through her clothes. She found something that would allow her to look cute and train in. Pulling off the clothes she had slipped on this morning she replaced them with a white tank top and a pair of black shorts that hung to her knees. Her feet drug her to her shoes and she stuffed her feet in. As she walked out the door she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Making a quick stop in the kitchen she grabbed some ice cubes from the freezer and walked into the living room. Her eyes stopped on Trunks, watching him sleep. It was something about the way he was so peaceful looking even when he was exhausted that made Pan admire him that much more. But she quickly cleared away the thoughts and sighed, she knew she'd be nothing more than a friend to him because that was all he wanted.

Pan smiled like nothing was wrong and approached Trunks. Her free hand lightly pulled up his shirt and the hand with ice cubes dumped the ice down the back of his shirt. With a giggle she jumped back as Trunks screamed and stood on his feet. He shook the back of his shirt and looked around wildly and then laughed softly when he noticed Pan.

"Oh, hey Pan." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and waved at her with the other. The sleep was thick on his words and you could see in his eyes that he was exhausted, "Ready to train?"

Pan smiled, "Nope."

Trunks stood patiently, waiting for an explanation.

"No because you look like your about to fall over," she laughed, "and I wouldn't want to hurt you."

He scoffed and looked at the tiny 17 year old girl, "You, hurt me? You must be kidding."

Pan smiled and rolled her eyes, "Well lets find out Mr. Indesructable." With that said she walked out her door and took off running for the nearest field. Her speed wasn't going fast enough for her so she jumped up and flew the rest of the way.

Of course Trunks still stood clueless in the middle of the living room until Gohan appeared from upstairs, "Trunks, I'm surprised to still see you here."

"Heh, yeah. Pan just took off without me."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, she's been talking alot about a chance to train with you. Something about Bulla being too weak and Goten being too much of a crybaby," Gohan laughed and waved to him, "Take care of her, Trunks and have her back before dinner."

Trunks nodded and went out the door. He flew up and looked around for Pan, '_Knowing her she's went to some field,_' he thought. So that was that, he began searching for a field that now was Pan and his' training place for the day.

"Oh wow! Woo hoo!" Pan spun around in circles, "I get to train with him today!" She giggled like a schoolgirl and continued dancing around.

Trunks landed silently across from her. He became puzzled when he noticed her spinning around, "Pan.." he started.

"Oh hi there.." she laughed and waved to him. Her knees became a bowl of jello when he began walking toward her.

"Are you okay?"

Pan didn't know what he was talking about, of course she was! She was having the best day ever! Today would be remembered for the rest of her life! But of course Trunks didn't know that, so she just nodded. But she felt dizzy.

"Pan, you don't look so good. You should sit down." Trunks walked toward her and held her arm as he helped her sit down.

Her heart fluttered at his touch, but she calmed herself and sat down. Her blood rushed to her head and her eyes felt heavyish. After looking around, Trunks face was the last thing she saw before total blackness.


	2. Broken Promises

**Could This Be True: Chapter two - Broken Promise.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT.  
**

_  
Trunks scooped Pan into his arms, he jumped up and flew off toward her home. '_Why did she have to pic out here, so far away from her home._' he complained in his head. Of course he was worried about her, she was his best friend, but he knew she would be okay. It was just exhaustion coming over her. He glanced down at her unconcious body, her black hair dancing in the wind and her face curled against his chest. She felt so fragile in his arms, he was afraid that at any moment she would shatter into a million pieces. Trunks noticed his own heartbeat flutter then begin thudding in his ears. '_I can't like Pan! She's just a friend, she's too young, and she hasn't expierenced life yet._'

A few minutes later Trunks arrived at the Son family home. He thudded on the door with his foot, and held Pan closer in his arms. At first he was terrorfied that Gohan would make mince meat of him because he thought Trunks did it. Then he was afraid of if Gohan ever found out that Trunks secretly admired Pan. He pulled Pan closer to him, for fear it would be the last time he held her.

But Trunks' worry stopped when Videll answered the door. Trunks let himself in the door without a word from Videll and walked into the living room and placed Pan on the sofa. He turned to face Videll but noticed Gohan was there too. His stomach knotted as he remembered the words of Gohan just before he left, _"Take care of her, Trunks."_

Gohan's expression was a mixture of worry and anger while Videl's danced around worried. Gohan went to Pan's side and put a hand on her forehead, "What happened."

Trunks began to tell him everything. From the start, when he first left the house. He told them how Pan had been dancing around in the field and then he noticed that she was looking pale and that he made her sit down. Then he told them that she passed out and he immediately flew her back home.

Videl had taken Gohan's place and put a wet washcloth on her forehead. Moments passed without words and Trunks felt he was out of hot water. That was until Gohan started to speak again. This time his tone sounded more agitated, more fatherly, "Trunks, if you don't mind I'd like to have a word with you in the kitchen."

Trunks nodded and followed him into the kitchen. The half Sayian stood before a menacing Gohan, of course he was terrorfied but that was only because he felt that Gohan thought Trunks had let him down. "Yes, Gohan, sir."

"I thought I told you to take care of her, Trunks."

"You did, sir. And I-"

He was cut off by Gohan's piercing stare, "And you bring her home unconcious."

Trunks stood in silence, half frozen by what Gohan was to do next and half thinking of something to say. He opened his mouth to speak but found that no words seemed right. Giving up he sighed and looked at Gohan, "I'm really sorry, it wasn't my fault she passed out. I think she just got too exhausted, honestly Gohan you think I'd do something like that to Pan?"

Gohan noted the sincerity in Trunks' voice, "I know you wouldn't." After he said that he walked away into the living room and stood beside Videll, who was still patting on Pan's hand and cooing at her in an attempt to bring her back to conciousness. Gohan nor Videl seen this as a time to use the senzu beans, they figured that she'd recover quickly enough.

Trunks entered the room without a word and sat in the chair facing the sofa. He felt uneasy as Gohan muttered something to Videll who in return to that shot him a agitated glare, then they both returned their attention to their daughter. Trunks felt out of place as he watched the Son family from the background and just as he was about to excuse himself and go home, Pan started to stir about. The violet haired Sayain had to restrain himself from rushing to her side so instead of doing what his insticts told him, he sat and patiently waited for her to sit up.

Pan's eyes fluttered a few seconds before she opened them up. Her dark orbs reacted negativly due to the brightness of the room which caused her to squint. She couldn't remember getting hit hard enough to- Oh no! Trunks, she'd passed out in front of Trunks, she thought he must think badly of her. As she internally kicked herself she noticed her mother and father sitting at the edge of the sofa she was now taking up. At first glance she thought Trunks was gone, until she scanned the room and found her favourite violet haired Sayian sitting across the room staring at her.

Videl was the first to speak, "Pan, sweetie?"

Then was Gohan, "Pan. Are you okay?"

She sighed and rubbed her head, "Yea, juss have a headache 'sall." Her speach was slightly slurred and she felt exhausted just trying to speak, "What happened?"

"You went to spar with Trunks but before you two could even begin, you sortof blacked out." Gohan looked at his daughter, "Is there anything you want or need?"

"I'm a little hungry, and thirsty.."

With that being said Videl and Gohan went off into the kitchen to fix lunch for the four of them. .

As quickly as Gohan and Videl cleared out of the room, Trunks was at Pan's side, "Pan.." he looked down at the raven haired teenager.

"Hm?" she didn't bother looking at him, she was too worried that he'd think of her as a sissy or something and that would just crush her.

"Pan, I'm so glad your okay," his warm embrace startled her slightly, but he smiled when he felt her arms wrap around him in return. As he pulled back to look at her, he kept his hands cupped on her shoulders, "Don't ever, ever do that again! I though you had died or something! I was terrorfied!"

A smile threatened to warm up on Pan's face, but she faught back the urge and looked at him instead, "I won't."

Trunks nodded, sighed, and sunk back into the sofa. He heaved a heavier sigh and looked at Pan, "Look, we need to talk.."

"I thought thats what we were doing?" a grin danced around on Pan's face.

"Yeah, but about serious stuff," he paused and sighed out the words, "about us. About me and you."

"Um, okay?" She didn't understand, what could he possibly want to talk to her about? Could he know about her crush on him, did he not want to spar with her because she was so weak that she feinted before they could start, or maybe.. just maybe he felt the same way about her as she did for him. Thinking that she perked up and waited for him to gather the words that he wanted to say.

"Pan I can't do this.." pausing for a second, "I-its not right. Your just now starting your life, you'll be 18 soon I know, but if just feels.. wrong. I know you have no clue what I'm talking about, but I know you'll understand that I won't be coming back over to spar with you unless Bra or Goten comes over too." He knew the words wouldn't effect Pan, afterall she didn't like him the way he liked her. She thought of him as a friend, thats all she wanted and thats all he would be to her.

"Wh-what?" her eyes threatened to tear up and her throat got that feeling, the one after you cry alot, "What do you mean Tru-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Trunks' lips gently pressed against her, causing her eyes to pop open and her to gasp slightly. But that only opened oppourtunity for Trunks to keep the kiss going. Before she knew what she was doing, she pushed him away and looked at him wide-eyed.

"Thats what I mean, I'm sorry. I never want to see you again." The violet haired Sayian stood up and took one last look at Pan before walking out the door and taking flight towards his home. He felt tears wedge their way out of his eyes and stream down his cheeks, he reached up and wiped away the tears and groaned. "What did I just do?" he scolded himself.

Pan was still slightly dumbfounded because of the kiss that had just taken place in her living room, and her heart was crushed over the words Trunks had said. But what was the deal with the kiss, why had he kissed her and then never wanted to see her again. Was that his way of playing with her emotions, did that make him feel better about destroying her heart? She stood up and started to walk upstairs to her room.

Videl walked in to ask her what she'd like to drink when she noticed Pan was heading upstairs and Trunks was gone, "Pan, where did Trunks go?"

"Home."

"Aren't you hungry anymore?"

"No, just tired."

"Okay sweetheart," Videl began but was only answered by the sound of Pan's door slamming shut.

Pan draped herself across her bed and wimpered. Pulling her knees into her chest, she put her face into her knees and sobbed. She didn't understand, what had she done to deserve that. Her heart felt like it had been torn into tiny pieces and stuck through a shredder and Trunks acted so calmly about it all! He didn't care that he had just broke her heart all to pieces! She hated him, hated him for everything he was doing to her! She hated him because she still loved him! She hated him because she couldn't hate him! It just wasn't fair! Her first kiss and it was a good-bye kiss.


	3. The Man of His Dreams

**Could This Be True: Chapter three - The Man of His Dreams  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT.**

Trunks sighed as he layed face down on his bed. The fluffiness of his pillows surrounded him, an obvious attempt to suffocate himself that wasn't working. Why couldn't he take back those words? Why did he even go over to see Pan in the first place. He grunted as he thought back to his early morning.

_*Flashback in Trunks' POV*_

_I sighed as the ends of my own purple hair tickled against my nose, lips, and cheeks. Man, I really needed to get it cut but I just couldn't seem to part with the early-morning intruder. When I huffed, the loose strands of hair slid off my face and I grinned in contentment. I still didn't open my eyes, I knew I'd be blinded by the sun that was beating down on my face. Hm, I never noticed it until now but when your eyes are closed and light is on them they kinda glow red. I chuckled to myself at the thought, Pan was the one who'd planted the thought in my head during our trip to find the black star dragonballs. Boy that girl had one wild imagination, I could see her being an art teacher-no, she'd be too impatient and would blow the students to Kami knows where with a ki blast. _

_Raising to an upright position, I opened my eyes when they were completly away from the sun. But in my efforts, I was still blinded by the sun reflecting off a mirror and shining into my eyes. I squinted my eyes shut and stepped up from the bed, my muscles stretched and my joints popped as I turned my body this way and that. My reply was a groan that was accompanied by a sigh that was followed by a yawn. What was with these sequences? Every morning I would be blinded somehow by that damned sun, I'd stretch and almost every part of my body would pop, then I'd sigh and yawn. It was always in that order, always! You don't even understand how frustrating that is to be living in a pattern like that. I went over what was next in my routine, walk into bathroom and undress. "Okay, sounds fair enough," I muttered to myself as I dropped my boxers to the floor and walked out of my bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. I know, I know; undressing first then going to shower doesn't sound like much a change but trust me, it was._

_My mother screeched as I walked down the hall and my un-reluctant father rushed from their room thinking something was wrong. I just shrugged and walked on, but I felt my face turn hot. I could almost see my blush for my self. My father looked at my mother and grunted, "C'mon woman! You've got to stop waking me for these idiotic situations! It's not like you've never seen the damned brat naked before!" He stormed off expecting my mother to follow but she stood in the hallway with her face in her hands shaking her head. He grunted and walked toward her, I'm guessing he took her to their room but thats just my guess. For all I know he could have dumped her over the railing and she'd crashed to her death. But that would be impossible, I'd have heard her scream and my father cackle. _

_I turned the knobs and adjusted the shower then stepped in. My plan for the day was.. what was my plan? Goten was off with some girl he'd met, Goku was probably with Gohan helping him train.. I didn't have anyone to hang out wi- wait, Pan. I could go see if Pan wanted to spar, that girl was always crazy about fighting. Her and Bra had been doing alot of training here lately, which was mainly mine and Goten's fault. I lathered my hair and grinned, Pan had been so ticked off when Goten and I had pretty much mauled her and Bra in a game of touch-football. I could blame myself and Goten with that but Bra wasn't really paying much attention, sports were never really her thing. I rinsed my hair and finished washing my body and turned off the shower and stepped out._

_*End of flashback, End of Trunks' POV*_

***Pan's POV***

Trunks, Trunks, Trunks! Thats all I could think about! Damn him and his goofy-looking, yet oh so gorgeous purple hair!

"Damn, there I go again, thinking of him," I sighed and looked across the table at my Marron, I'd recently taken up to being friends with her since I'd abandoned Bra. I may be a selfish person, but I wasn't about to use Bra to get to her brother.

Marron shrugged, "Hey, you can't help it. Just go with the flow, everything will work ou-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" I glared at her, "Its not going to work out okay! It's been over four months that I've seen him!" I winced, it hurt alot more to actually say the number of months instead of just saying, 'A while.'

"Pan, your my bestfriend and I wouldn't tell you a lie." her dirty blonde hair swished against the breeze. It was easy for her to say that everything would be okay, Uub and her had been good friends before dating and here they were almost a year later and they were madly in love with one another. So sweet, it almost made me puke at the thought.

"Sure," I let the word flow out on a sigh, I just couldn't help but to think of him. That kiss, it wasn't a goodbye kiss, atleast it didn't feel like one. It felt like more, like a shock had went through my body. I had wanted to lock my hands in his hair and kiss him back, but I didn't want my parents to see. I mean seriously, what would my dad say if he seen me kissing Trunks. Trunks was almost 23, he had a good 5 years on me and I know my dad wouldn't like that.

Marron patted my hand and startled my thinking, she whispered, "Your doing it again, Pan."

"I know," I sighed, "I can't help it though, I.. I.. I think I lo-"

I was cut off by the lunch bell ringing signaling that it was time to go back to class.

The day flew by relatively fast. Like everyday I saw Bra, I wanted to go talk to her and tell her I was sorry. But I guessed she understood because she waved at me and smiled, just like she did everyday, but her smile was hurt. She wasn't the lively bubbly blue headed girl I once knew, she was hurt and she missed me. I missed her too and I hoped she knew that. After last bell I sighed and walked home, not even bothering to gather my things for homework. This was our last week here and I was passing all of my classes with very high marks so I figured one day off wouldn't hurt. It wasn't like I paid any attention anyway. I sighed and walked home alone.

When I got home I lazed around and watched t.v. During dinner I wonder what Trunks was doing then I beat myself up in my mind for even thinking his name. As the battle raged on in my head my father stared at me. I gave up and finished my food then went walking. Nothing had really changed in my routine since what had happened between me and Trunks.

Eventually night rolled around and I lay in my bed that, something told me to stop thinking about Trunks. To stop thinking about his gorgeous blue eyes-GAH! "I really need to stop this!" I yelled at myself. I rolled over on my stomach and breathed in, smelling nothing but the cloth of my pillow I sighed, I really missed being close enough to smell him.

What I didn't understand about myself was, number one, why didn't I just go see him and number two, I was partly Sayain I could kick his ass when I got there for making my life miserable. I sighed and rolled back over on my back and glared at the ceiling. I couldn't just sit here and let that eat away at me,it was un-healthy. Plus it was getting quite hard to keep the secret from mom and dad, the secret of why me and Trunks never hung out anymore. I just told them that we were growing apart because I was headed off to college in a couple of months and that Trunks was a big boy he could take care of himself.

I wiped my eyes, I hadn't noticed the tears even begin to fall. I would be going off to college in exactly 2 months. I'd never hear from Trunks again because I had chosen to go to America. A place in Tennessee, I was going to major in psychology. I'd meet new people, I'd forget about Trunks, I'd fall in love.. I drifted off to sleep caught up in my thoughts.

I woke up before the sun was even out. As I glanced around my room I noticed it was still relativly dark outside so I guessed it was about 6am or so. I layed there and grunted, upset that I couldn't fall back asleep. Giving up I sat up in bed and almost screamed when I saw the dark figure staring at me. A hand reached around my mouth and covered it tightly so I couldn't scream, I suddenly felt dizzy and the room smelled funny. No, not the room. The guy's hand. But cloroform wouldn't work on me, I was Sayian. I felt my body slipping out of conciousness but while I could still muster some energy I whispered, "Trunks.. Trunks help me.." That was that, I fell into a total blackness.

***Trunks POV***

A scream rippled through my body as I sat straight up, almost flipping myself forward off my bed and onto the floor. What a dream man, my hair ran through my purple hair that I'd inherited from my mother. There were cold sweat droplets on my body, that had to of been one of the worst nightmares I've had. And trust me, I've been having them like crazy since I did that to Pan.

The dream was the same as the others, Pan was with another guy he was hooded and in total black. The way she looked at him was with love and the way he cupped her cheek was with love, it was sincere. But as he reached down to kiss her, he produced a knife and brought it up to her throat. Every night before tonight thats how it ended, tonight the man had succeded in cutting her throat. As her blood spilled on the man's hand and out of her mouth across his lips he had smiled. Then he pulled off his hood and it was me. My purple shoulder length hair and my piercing ice blue eyes.

Something wasn't right, I could feel it. It wasn't from the dream, it was.. it was real, Pan was really in trouble.


	4. Mixed Emotions

**Could This Be True: Chapter 4 - Mixed Emotions  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!  
The plot and OG charaters are creations of entirely my own.**

*Trunk's POV*

"I wann go on the pony mommyy.." Goten mumbled in his sleep. I had to stifle a laugh then remember why I was here at Goten's window. Pan. I couldn't find her ki, so I came to the one person who understood the many times I flipped out on him over Pan going missing. He always reassured me that Pan was just hiding it so no one would find her, but where would she go at 6:30 in the morning that she didn't want someone to follow. I sighed and pushed my hand through my lavander hair, Pan always said I looked like a purple-headed fairy and she was the only one I allowed to call me that. And now my dark-haired raven was missing, I would find her. I would find her and she'd always have her purple-haired fairy, this time he wouldn't leave her. Ever.

Before I could talk myself out of it I opened Goten's window and climbed through. I knew one of two things would happen when I woke Goten; number one he'd freak out and wake everyone up or number two he wouldn't even budge. I prayed for the latter.

"Goten.." I shook him a little, "Goten." I said more forcefully while jamming a finger in his ear. He still didn't budge. I sighed, I'd have to use the 'secret weapon' that ChiChi always used on the Son men to wake them, "Goten, breakfast is ready!" I said loud enough for only him to hear. I hoped to Kami that Goku still layed asleep.

Goten raised forward quickly and looked around, "Huh, food.. Where.." he rubbed his eyes, "Trunks, why are you here? Did you bring food?"

I rolled my icy eyes and glanced at him, "Goten, something is wrong."  
_

***Pan's Captor's POV***

"Duleca, we've captured the Sayain." I contacted my leader on our home planet, Discennia.

"Fantastic, Kikiru, this one will draw the others to our use as well." Duelca's voice spoke, "Bring it to me and we shall let the rest of those disgusting animals prod around for her, and just when they've lost hope will we send the message."

"But Sire, that could take years-" Madre started, but was cut off abruptly by Duelca's booming voice.

"And so be it. The longer we have her, the more we can convince her." You could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

After he said that, Madre and I took the raven haired Sayain-girl and fled out her window. We escaped to our pods and started our journey home, with our prize.

***Goten's POV***

"So you think she's gone or something?" I questioned with a mouthful of breakfast food. I had managed to talk Trunks into buying me breakfast since he insisted that we couldn't stay at my home for fear my parents would wake up.

"Yea, N-no. Not as simple as that." his ice blue eyes glanced at me and then down at the table, "I think she ran away.." he sighed and mumbled the last part. I couldn't hear him.

"Why doyouthink that?" I said stuffing more food into my mouth.

"Goten, did you not hear what I said?" He asked, I just shook my head in reply. He sighed, "I think she ran away.." he spoke softer but I could still hear him this time, "..because of me."

"Why, what happened?" I looked at him, I could tell something was wrong. After all the years that Trunks and I have been friends, it gets kinda hard to lie to one another about things. He was cornered, he should know that.

"I kissed her."

"Whhhaaaatt?" My head whipped up from the plate of food and I stared at Trunks, who seemed alot closer. Oh, I was holding his shirt collar. "What do you mean you kissed her. That better have been all you did with her." I growled and glared at him, gripping my right hand on his shirt collar tighter and my left hand now resting in a stack of pancakes.

***Trunks' POV***

Goten surprised me sometimes. I could talk to him about wanting to be with Pan all the time and him be cool with it, but if I mentioned that I held her hand or basically touched her he would be concerned. But never, never have I been jerked in his face like that. Maybe I shouldn't have told him that much. I put my hands on his hand and pryed it off of my shirt collar. "Chill out. You know me, I wouldn't do that." I sighed, "It was our first kiss, but it turned out to be a good-bye kiss.." A low growl rippled through my chest and I heaved a dry-sob, "A real good-bye kiss."

His dark eyes studied my face, I could feel him just glaring at me but when I looked up he had a concerned look on his face, "You-you really loved her? I thought it was just puppy love, ya know. Like it was with me and Mya. But,"

"Goten, yes. I loved her, I still do. Thats why after I kissed her I left." I ran my hand through my own lavander hair.

"You left? Wait, you left because you love her?" His face twisted to show confusion, "I don't get it."

"She shoved me away. So I left. I told her I wasn't coming back unless you or Bra were with me. But I haven't seen her since then, Goten I haven't seen her in four months. Now she's ran away somewhere and I'll never see her again. I can't live like that, I can't live knowing that its my fault she's gone." My sentences started to run together and I was breathing faster.

Goten walked over and put his hand on my shoulder, "Trunks, she's hid her ki before. She probably just wants to be alone. We can go to Gohan's today and wait around. Hey, maybe she's there now.." before he could say more I pulled his sticky hand off my shoulder and stood up tossing a few zeni on the table that was more than enough for the bill.

"Lets go," I walked out the door of the resturant, "Hurry."

***Pan's POV***

Where was I? Why's it so dark in here? Ugh, I feel like I was just knocked out. I looked around the dark room hoping to see some form of something to let me know where I was. I couldn't remember anything, all I could remember was Trunks kissing me then leaving. Had I passed out again? Oh Kami, he probably thinks I'm stupid or something.

"Whats that smell?" I scrunched my nose and looked around.

"Losa" a voice answered me from the darkness.

"Wh-what? Who are you? Whats Losa?" I stammered and tried to stand. My legs were too weak to hold my body up and I collapsed back to the floor with a very soft 'thud.'

"I am Artemis, and Losa is a drug used to keep Sayains unconcious. From the way your falling over like that I'm assuming your of the Sayain blood?" Artemis answered my question then asked his own.

"Yes, I'm a Sayain. Wh-why would I need to be unconcious, where am I?" I looked around to see where Artemis was.

"You're on the ship to Discennia." He answered kindly. But he didn't tell me why I was supposed to be unconcious. Where was Discennia, and why was I going there.

"I-I can't remember anything. Why am I going to Discennia, where is it? Where are you, why can't I see anything?"

"Calm down, child. Your family traded you for some royal reputation. They said they didn't want you with them anymore. If I can remember correctly one of them said that you put the Sayian name to shame." his soothing voice answered.

I felt my face go cold and my stomach lurched into my throat. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. They didn't want me anymore. "I don't believe you. My family would never say that to me!" I was in denial, "Prove it!" I screamed and lunged toward the sound of his voice. I only collided with the wall. I rubbed my face as I looked around.

I heard my mother's voice, "Of course we'll take the crown. Pan's hardly a woman and we know she'll be treated well in your hands King Duleca." Why did that name sound familliar, I've heard my father and grandpa Goku talk about him. I can't remember what they said.

My father's voice sounded, "Besides, Pan was really more of a burden than we asked for. She's always disobeying and running off. This will be the best thing that has happened to us since we got married."

It was Vegeta who spoke next, "Besides, the brat gives a bad name to our respected race."

"Goten and I were always right, Pan was the weakest. Which is kinda sad because Bra doesn't even train and she does more for our race than Pan." oh-no! Not Trunks too, he.. he gave me to them. But why! I tried to close out the voices but I could only listen to one, Trunks. "Pan would never grow into a beautiful woman and carry on our bloodline, no one would want a girl who dresses like a boy." His heavenly voice rang in my head, "I've always dispised her anyway," my Trunks, my wonderful Trunks. I couldn't believe he would say that.

"Trunks.." I whispered as I leaned forward and sobbed into my hands. My body heaved as I cried, how could he do that to me? I loved him, how could he do that to me! I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Its okay child, they may not understand you there. But we will make sure everything is perfect for you here." Artemis spoke softly.

***Trunks' POV***

Pan wasn't in her room. She wasn't in the woods. She wasn't in the city. My heart was no where to be found.

Goten wasn't surprised when we didn't find her in her room. At that point, neither was I. Then when we scanned the forests and didn't find her, I was worried. I hoped she was in the tree house that Goten and I built when we were kids. Her and Bra had taken up to going there and just being girls, unlike what Goten and I had used it for. We would spar in the clearing and stay in the tree house all night. Bra had decorated it, it showed, because Pan wasn't really much of a girly girl. When I got there this morning I found notebooks and magazines scattered on shelves and extreme amounts of fluffiness and pink. I smiled when I noticed a orange bandanna tacked to the corner of a wall. Underneath it was a black bean-bag chair and lots of Pan's items. I had un-tacked the bandanna and stuffed it in my pocket before I left.

"Trunks.." I whipped my head around, un-aware I was blankly staring off in space, it was Goten who had startled me. I just looked at him, I couldn't form sentences unless they were in my own head, I couldn't speak, well I wouldn't speak. I was afraid I would choke out a sob.

Gohan walked over to where we were standing in the clearing, "I can't-" he sighed, obviously he was holding back sobs too, "Its been over 6 hours, where would she go for that long? Better yet, why would she-"

"Have you guys found her?" My mother called to us from across the field. Gohan went over to talk to her. I had devloped an idea in my head, my mother was such a computer geek that she could make an invention and use something of Pan's to track her down. But she said it wouldn't work.

I had hope, I would always have hope.

I sighed and looked around, Goten was lost in his own thoughts and everyone else was talking with one another. With the exception of my father, he was off in the background standing with his arms crossed over his chest; trying to look disconcerned. But I knew he was concerned, Pan had grown on all of us and pulled us together. Not to mention she was the youngest of the group. He was worried, I was worried, everyone was worried.

I was going to make things right. I was going to find her. I lifted off the ground without a word and ascended to the skies and flew home. I knew what I would have to do.

***Goten's POV***

Trunks had gotten pretty depressed. I couldn't understand why though. Pan had ran off like this before, but this was somehow different to him. Like he knew something we didn't. I wanted to prod him for more info but when I looked up, there was no lavander-haired Sayain boy to be found in the clearing. I searched for his ki and found him in the skies going toward CC. I couldn't take it anymore; Pan was missing, Trunks was depressed, and I was.. well, what was I?

"Hungry.." I muttered to myself. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked over to the rest of our families. Maybe by chance someone else was hungry. I stood unnoticed for several minutes until my rumbling stomach gave me away.

Bra was first to notice me, "Hungry Goten?" Her blue hair swayed with the breeze. I couldn't peal my eyes off her. What was happeneing? She smiled and waved her hand infront of my face, but I couldn't speak. When did Bra get so.. so beautiful? Now she was standing with one hand on her hip and the other waving around infront of her as she lectured me, she looked angelic. If you could find a angel with an attitude, it would be Bra. Her blue eyes glistened and I almost drownd in them.

"Goten!" her tiny hand gripped my shoulder and shook me.

"Huh-what?" I stumbled over my words and shook my head, "Wha-"

"Whats the matter with you Goten?" she flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at me, "Hey, everything will be okay. We'll find Pan."

I simply nodded. That was the last thing I was worried about right now. I didn't understand my emotions toward Bra.

She smiled and pulled my arm, "C'mon, lets go get some food." I didn't object and followed her as she told the others where we were going. Then without another word we touched off the ground and flew to the outskirts of the city. We landed there and walked the rest of the way.

"So where to?" she smiled over at me.

"Anywhere is fine with me."

"Okay." she took my hand and we walked toward the closest resturant.

Wait! She's holding my hand! I looked down and blinked a few times before I looked up at her, my mouth drooped open a little and my eyes wide. She smiled at me, "Oh Goten, don't act like you don't like it." She giggled and winked at me.

I was definitally dreaming. Bra would never hold my hand or wink at me. She had always treated me like a older brother, I thought. She'd give me advice on girls. And when I'd get rejected or dumped or cheated on magically the girl would dissappear, I never really asked about that though. And I was her shoulder to cry on when guys hurt her. Then I'd proceed to hurt the guys who hurt her. Maybe some where along those lines she... No way.


	5. History with a bit of Romance

**Could This Be True: Chapter 5 - History With a Bit of Romance  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!  
The plot and OG charaters and history of OG characters are creations of entirely my own. **

***Pan's POV***

"Tru-Trunks gave mee aww-way." I sobbed into my hands. I couldn't believe it. Thats why he was acting so strange today, the kiss.. it was a goodbye kiss. He knew how I felt about him and he wanted to get me away from him. I should have known.

"Calm yourself, your going to hyperventilate." Artemis spoke softly from above me, his hand still resting on my shoulder.

I turned to face him. His face was illuminated by the window farthest up that shown down. I could see just barely, but I noted that he had long hair. It was to the middle of his back and was jet black. His eyes were a jade, like a cat's. But he wasn't human, nor Sayian. I could sense it. I didn't know what he was, he had the features of a human man, but he wasn't. His hands were cold on my shoulder, it calmed me slightly and I felt rather tired.

"Are you calm now, Pan?" he asked me softly, disturbing my thoughts.

"Yes, but no." I wiped my cheek.

He smiled and stood. Then offered his hand to me. I took it and stood up beside him, "I'm very sorry what they did to you. But I promise, we will treat you much better here. A beautiful woman such as you shouldn't be treated like they treated you." His arm hung around my shoulder and he helped me walk to the door to.. well I don't know where it went to.

***Trunks POV***

"If mom can make a device that can track down the dragonballs, I can make one to find Pan." I muttered to myself as I rummaged through her lab. Picking from broken experiments and gathering things I would need, I discovered a box shoved off to the side. I sat everything I had in my hands down and walked over to the box, my fingers ran over the top of it. I opened the top flap and the first thing I saw was a picture album.

By the black cover and the fancy embrodairy, I quickly realized it was mine that my mom had made me when I was a baby, of course I didn't remember it but she'd given it to me on my graduation night. It was a memoire of my life in pictures, she wanted it back after that night though. I gave it back and she'd kept it and had been adding more and more pictures to it since. This was the first time I'd seen it in years.

I opened the cover and there was a picture of me and my mother after she gave birth to me. She loved me, I knew it by the way she was looking at me. My father was standing just behind her, peeking over her shoulder. He may come off as the kind of man that doesn't care, but he does. He just shows it in a very strange way.

I flipped through the pages, remembering times that I was in pure bliss. A few of the pages were filled with me and Goten playing pranks on Master Roshi and Piccalo. Then as I got closer to the middle it was of me and the girls I dated in highschool, I skipped a few pages until I landed on one. My eyes glistened as I looked at me and Pan. She had her arm around my neck and my arm was around her waist, we were both captured in mid-laugh. I remember that day, it was the day of Pan's 16th birthday, I had just told her that she was going to find gray hairs soon. Then I called her a brat and she called me an old man. We were at each other's throats just yelling random insults. Pan was the first to crack up and thats how this picture was born. I smiled down at it, "Pan, I'll find you. I promise."

A hand on my shoulder startled me, causing me to drop the album. I turned around to face Goten. He looked pretty worried, I figured it was because of Pan so I didn't ask. I just stood there and waited for him to tell me why he interrupted my reminescing.

"Trunks. I need to-"

"Gotennnnn!" it was Bra, yelling from the top of the stairs, "Goten, are you down there."

Goten was shaking his head 'no' like a mad man. And his eyes were wide. I took the hint, "No, he's not down here Bra." My voice cracked.

"Oh." she shut the door and I'm guessing walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"She's.. she.. I.." Goten mumbled.

"Spit it out, man!"

"She kissed me!" He looked at me and stepped back.

I just laughed.

"Its not funny! I thought she was going to rape me right there!" He looked down at his feet and I grinned.

"I'm sorry. But I knew it would happen, she's had the hotts for you for a long time." I shrugged and began packing the pieces of experiments into a box, along with the photo album. I sighed, Goten probably heard what I said about Pan. He probably noticed I was teary eyed too. "Goten?"

"Yea..?" he answered.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"When? Just then? No. I was kinda thinking about..." his voice trailed off, "When?"

I scoffed, "When you walked in. When you put your hand on my shoulder?"

"Oh, yeah." he looked over at me, then back to the table, "Your going to make something that will track her down? Like you wanted your mom to but she said it was too complicated."

I nodded and pointed to a box, "Can you help me get this to my room? She'd kill me if she found out I was making it instead of listening to her."

***Goten's POV***

Trunks was being surprisingly accepting of what Bra did. I figured he'd have killed me right there, I'm glad he didn't. I was starting to like Bra, but I wanted to talk to Trunks about some things before I spent time with her again. I sighed and sat the box down on his desk, beside the other two that he had carried up.

I picked up a tiny experiment, "So.. what is this-"

His hand pulled the ball of metal and wires from mine, "Don't touch it. I don't know what it does."

I smirked and hopped onto his bed. I didn't want to play with his invention anyway, "So about Bra."

"What about her?" he asked as he began trying to piece things together.

"Well I.." I sighed, "What would you do if I told you I liked that kiss?"

"Thats you man. But if you hurt her, I'll kill you." he smiled over his shoulder at me. "Simple as that."

I sighed, in relief and in boredum. Pan going missing had really took away everyone. Not that I didn't miss her, I knew that she'd be back soon. Afterall, it had only been atleast a good 10 hours. Well, when you thought it like that it sounded bad. But Pan was a Sayian, everyone was just overreacting. I mean, Pan's window was wide open when me and Trunks got there, it was an obvious sign that she ran away. We hadn't went in there, neither had my brother or his wife. We didn't see the use in it because she wasn't in there.

"I'll be back." Trunks muttered as he went out his door.

I fell back and sighed. I closed my eyes and thought about what happened today in the resturant.

_*Flashback*_

_Bra was holding my hand when we walked in the doors. She was right, I did like it. And I wasn't going to stop her. If she wanted it then well, that was okay by me. Of course I'd have to hear from Trunks about how she was his sister and all that. But I couldn't help it. I've been around her since I was young, and that just grows on someone. I'd always hoped that a day would come that she would hold my hand or make a move like this, or that I would be the one to do it. I felt like a chicken, I needed to start acting like a man. Take control of the situation. As I went over this in my head, we took a seat and waited to be served._

_"Goten, what do you want to eat?" She smiled over at me from across the table. She looked heavenly, all she was missing was the halo and wings._

_"Surprise me." I chuckled and looked around._

_She ordered for both of us and our food came back quickly. It wasn't enough for a Sayain dinner, but it was enough to keep me full until dinner. We both ate in silence, I always wondered why Sayians didn't like to talk much while they ate. But hey, I wasn't complaining, this food was amazing! I finished my food off before Bra and I just sat there and admired her, she was still beautiful when she didn't try to be. She was beautiful when she was distracted. She was... looking at me. Oh no I was caught!_

_"What is it Goten?"_

_"Nothing." I shook my head and laughed then looked away. She bought the excuse and finished her food. We payed and left._

_We ended up walking to a park, she wanted to sit down so we did. I felt her warm body cuddle next to mine, I looked down and smiled at her. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. That obviously startled her because she looked up at me. Before I knew what I was doing,I cupped her cheek and bent my head down to hers. My lips softly met hers. I pulled back and smiled at her and she watched me, wide eyed. At first I thought she didn't like it, but I was wrong._

_I was pushed off the park bench and Bra was pounced on top of me. Her hands tangled in my hair and she was softly tugging on my lip. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her back and kissed her, I let my tongue dance around her lips. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Goten?" It was Trunks.

"Huh?" I raised up and looked around his room.

"I leave for a couple minutes and you take a nap.." he rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Nice."

My hand went to the back of my head and I laughed softly, "Sorr-"

"No bother," he held up a hand to stop my appology. He grinned, "Look what I have."

***Pan's POV***

"So what are Discennians?" I frowned, "I mean, what do they look like?"

Artemis smiled, "They look like me, only most males cut their hair. I like mine too much to cut it. Females, have medium length hair. Like you. But they look different than you." He nodded his head toward me.

"My tail?"

He chuckled, "Yes, they don't have one of those. The main significant thing about a Discennian female is her voice. It is soothing, it can calm anyone. Males have a power as well. We can change your mood with just a touch. Some males can see into the future, which is very rare. Some can give a cancer with just a touch. It all depends on the type of friend or foe they are."

I shuddered involentairly and laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, my dear." he smiled appologetically, "I'm the type that can change moods. And I wouldn't let anyone harm you."

I blushed internally, "What about the females? Is that all they have the power to do?"

He nodded, "Its sad actually. The Queen, she could do almost everything that the males could," he paused and looked at my expression, "but the King had her murdered because he was in fear that she would overthrow him." When I didn't say anything he continued, "Its said that the Queen concived a child, and before she was murdered she beared that child. No one knows who it is. Or who it belongs to. But it most likely got the powers she possessed before she passed on."

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry that your planet was so.."

When I couldn't finish my sentence he nodded, "Its okay. Everything is different now. King Duleca has ruled that their will be no un-just murder of anyone. I've heard that he was the nephew of the Queen who was murdered."

We sat in silence for a while before I sighed, "I'm scared."

His expression changed, "Why? Well I can understand that you don't know where your going or anything, but trust me. We will treat you better than you were ever treated on Earth."

"I miss him. I miss my family." I felt I could trust Artemis so I was ready to tell him everything. "I loved him. I love him." I sighed and looked down.

"You trusted him, then he betrayed you. And you still love him?"

He had a point. It was kind of stupid for me to still feel so strongly for Trunks, but I couldn't help it. It was like we were made to be together. "Yes." I sighed.


	6. Tough Times

**Could This Be True: Chapter 6 - Tough Times  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!  
The plot and OG charaters and history of OG characters are creations of entirely my own. **

***Trunks POV***

I had snatched the Dragonball Radar. I was going to figure out how mother had programmed it to search the dragonball energies. Then I'd make one that would find Pan.

And I would have her. Forever.

I just needed Goten's help. As much as I'd hate to admit it, Goten was really smart. He just never applied himself. So I did have my doubts about asking him for help, but I couldn't just go up to Gohan and say, "Hey Gohan, your a smart guy. I need help making a Pan Tracker so I can find your daughter who I happen to lo-" Wait, what was I thinking, I didn't exactly love her. She just.. ment an extra lot to me.

Reguardless, I couldn't go to Gohan because even if I didn't tell him about my feelings for Pan; he would question me on why I'm trying to find her so bad. Then I'd get suckerd into telling him, and he'd sock me in the mouth. So, Goten it was.

I tucked the Dragon Radar under my shirt as I sneaked back upstairs. Everyone had decided to stay over at Capsule Corp. since the search ended so late. It was almost 10 pm right now. Pan had been gone since 6:30 this morning, or earlier. I knew she wouldn't hide her ki that long, let alone would she stay out that late. Goten and everyone thought it was pretty crazy of me to be so upset over her going missing. But they didn't have the dream I had before I woke up and she was gone. They didn't feel so strongly for her. It wasn't their fault. It was mine, it was me.

When I walked into my room I saw Goten stretched out across my bed. He was obviously deep in thought. I just stared at him for a while, he had been acting strange ever since he told me about him and Bra. Its not like I cared, I knew Goten wouldn't hurt her. I also knew that he loved her. It was no secret. He couldn't hide it, not from me. I was his best friend and I knew everything about him.

A few seconds after I glanced Goten over, I caught his attention. "Look what I have." I pulled the Dragon Radar out of my shirt and tossed it over to him.

He caught it as he raised up, "The Dragon Radar?" He looked over at me. Geez, he really was a ditz sometimes. I wondered how my sister put up with him.

"We're going to make a replica, the only difference is that the one we make.." I paused for dramatic effect, "..will find Pan."

"We're?" He asked again.

I just simply nodded and walked over to my desk and began emptying the boxes that were full of bad experiments and things to make expierements. Goten quickly followed suit and brought the Dragon Radar over and helped me.

***Bra's POV***

Goten. Goten. Goten.

What was wrong with me! I didn't even understand what I liked about him. Goten was the exact opposite of me! And he was like almost the same age as my brother. He was very different from the boys at my school that drooled over me. They were the popular rich kids, and Goten was... well, not.

But I couldn't help it. He knew how to make me laugh, even when I didn't want to. He listened to my girl problems, even when he wanted to go hang out with Trunks and Ubb. I had known him all my life and I had always felt strongly for him. But then I thought it was just me being protective over my best friend, but now I realize that I love him. I have always loved Goten.

"I wonder how Trunks and father will take it," I muttered to myself as I lay on my bed. Marron was sitting across the room in front of the vanity mirror. That girl was more concited than I was. And thats sad, because I honestly think I love myself more than I love Goten.

I sighed, "I'm worried about Pan." I sat up and looked over at Marron. Pan had been my best friend, before Trunks did whatever he did to her. But she had taken up to being with Marron I couldn't blame her wherever I was, Trunks was there too. Marron probably knew more than she let on, but I didn't press her too hard for info. Afterall, I was Sayain and she wasn't. I could have broke her arm in a torturous way to get answers, but I didn't want to.

"Me too." She replied and turned in her seat to look over at me. Her eyes twinkled a little. Maybe Marron was different than what everyone said, afterall we all knew how bad Marron had it for Trunks. And she listened to Pan pour out her heart over him and didn't say one cross word to her. She frowned and sighed, causing her eyes to stop twinkling. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too. I've never known of Pan running away like this."

"I know," she got up and walked over and sat beside me, facing me, "She wasn't even that upset at school yesterday. So I don't think it was something to do with school that made her run off."

"How was she," I dreaded bringing this up, "after Trunks.. stopped coming over to see her?"

"She was crushed. You know how Pan never brought her feelings up?"

I nodded.

"Well, she actually cried in front of me. It was over Trunks. She said that he kissed her that day before he left and that he told her he didn't want to see her again."

I couldn't believe it. My brother was the reason my best friend had went missing. "Why does he have to be such a big headed jerk!" I screamed and clenched my fists. I didn't realize I was even out of my room until I opened Trunks' door.

"What?" Trunks asked, "And haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Yea I've heard of knocking." I growled and got in his face, "Knocking you out!"

I pulled back my left hand and threw it at him. The second before it made contact, I stopped and hit him with my right hand instead. That caught him off guard. This was my turn to show my Sayain side. I snarled and kicked him in the stomach and as he doubled over, I kneed him across the bridge of his nose. His hands fled to his face and I placed a swift kick against his ribs. I grabbed the front of his shirt and tossed him out of his room. He crashed through the banister and onto the living room floor. I lept down and charged a ki blast. As he stood up and turned around, I fired it. He blocked it, sending it into the wall and through to the kitchen. I heard my father growl and my mother along with 18, ChiChi, and Videl scream. They weren't frightened, they were just surprised. I charged another one and glared at Trunks.

As I let the blast go, I heard my father say, "What the hell is going on!"

The blast caught Trunks, because he had been paying attention to our father. I seized the moment to start some hand to hand combat. My knee connected with his stomach and I landed a punch to his nose. As I was going in for another hit, a strong hand grasped mine. I looked around and realized my father had took Trunks from the living room and carried him off somewhere. But who was holding me. I looked up the arm and into the face. Goten.

I stared at him, dumbly and he smiled at me, crookedly. He let my arm go and I sighed.

"Bulla Breifs! What do you think you where doing to your brother?" My mother's shrill voice ripped my thoughts from Goten.

I just growled, "He knows what it was for." After I said that, I walked off. Back upstairs past Krillien, 18, Marron, Ubb, ChiChi, Goku, Gohan, Videl, and my mother. I left the one I loved standing in the living room, dumbfounded. I sighed, I would explain to him later and only him.

I sighed and dropped across my bed. I couldn't believe that it was Trunks' fault. He broke Pan into thousands of pieces! No wonder she left. I would have too if Goten had done that to me.

As soon as I though Goten's name, I felt a familiar touch on my back. It was rubbing small circles. "Bra-chan...?" Goten asked softly.

I sniffled and looked over at him.

He sighed and I felt his arms wrap around me, his hand stroked my hair, "Oh Bra, its okay. We'll find her." he whispered in my neck. His breath was hot against my throat, which made my heartbeat speed up. I guess he felt that because he began kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and dangled my arms around his neck. He pulled back and put his hands on my cheeks, "What happened?"

I pulled my arms back and wrapped them around my stomach, "Trunks. He's why Pan left." I couldn't look him in the eye so I glanced to the floor, "H-he kissed her before he left that day. Marron said that Pan cried in front of her." It was time to be serious so I looked up at his face and into his eyes, "Pan cried. Goten, you know she hardly ever cries, let alone cry infront of someone." I swallowed hard and sighed, "Pan loved him. I should have told everyone, but I couldn't-I promised her I wouldn't. And he broke her heart that day. She stopped talking to me. She didn't come over to spar or train. She didn't want to see him." By this time, I was sobbing. My shoulders heaved as I spoke.

Goten wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, "I know, but Trunks said he left her because he loved her."

"But that doesn't make sense!" I pulled away and wiped my eyes, "I lost my best friend because he broke her heart!"

*Knock, knock, knock*

I glared at the door, "What, who is it?"

"Its me."

"What do you want." I answered icly, didn't he get the hint when I knocked him off the banister.

"Can I come in?"

I glared at the door. I knew if he came in I would start pounding on his face again. But I wanted to hear what he had to say, "Whatever." I climbed over in Goten's lap and snuggled my back against him, in return his arms wrapped around my waist and he caught my hands with his.

Trunks walked in. He had a cut on his lip and his nose was slightly swollen, "Bra, what was-" he glanced over, noticing me and Goten.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?" I spat at him, I felt Goten's hand squeeze mine telling me to cool off. I brushed off his request, "What is it Trunks?"

"Are you two..." he looked from my face to Goten's.

My face got hot and I almost knew that Goten's face was redding as well, "Is that what you came in here to ask?" I muttered through my embarassment.

"No," his blue eyes dulled, "I wanted to know why you.. attacked me.."

"I know what you did to Pan."

And that was all it took. Trunks broke down in tears in the middle of my room. He was on his knees, his face was in his hands, and he was slouched over. I looked at Goten, he softly moved me and went to Trunks' side.

"Trunks, I'm sorry.." I stood up and started to walk over to him. He looked up at me, it stopped me in my tracks. His eyes were a darker blue and I felt his ki rising.

"You think I wanted to hurt her?" He stood up, ignoring Goten, "You think I wanted it to happen like that?" He was stepping toward me, "I loved her, I didn't know what to do! I didn't imagine that she would run off like this because of it!" He growled and lunged for me.

I closed my eyes, but didn't feel Trunks make contact. I opened my eyes and Goten was on top of him, pinning him to the floor. They had successfully knocked off my lamp and crushed an endtable. I just watched as Trunks struggled to get Goten off of him. "Goten let go! I'm going to kill her!"

Goten scoffed, "Not on my watch." He held Trunks in place and shook his head.

My mother came busting through my door, "What was that noi-" she'd obviously noticed Trunks and Goten. She looked to me and asked, "What happened?"

My father had joined us in the room. Goten had stood up and Trunks lunged at me again. This time a hard right hand from our father caught his chin. He instantly snapped out of it.

My mother repeated herself, "What happened?"

I couldn't speak. Everything had happened too fast. I looked to Goten in hopes that words would magically fall from my mouth, but they didn't. Instead they fell from Trunks'.

"I.." He grunted, "Well.." He sighed and looked around.

"Spit it out, brat!" our father roared.

"I came up here to ask Bra why she attacked me and.." his voice dropped lower, "when she answered me I didn't like what she said and I tried to attack her."

"You tried to hit your sister?" our mother screamed at him.

I frowned inwardly, she never said that when I had went after him. It was always different between Trunks' and me, he got the heat for everything he did to me. But I, well, I didn't. I felt even more guilty because I knew I deserved it, and he deserved me going after him. But he didn't deserve to get all the blame.

I frowned and watched Trunks nod. He brought his eyes up to meet our mother's cold stare.

"Go downstairs." she said in a low cold voice. She was serious and Trunks knew not to go against her word.

I watched as Trunks, my father, and mother walked out of my room. I sighed and sat back down on my bed, "It was my fault."

Goten sat beside me and looked at me, "Don't say that. It wasn't. You just said something that hurt him, I guess he thought it was okay to get back at you for earlier. But I wasn't going to have that." He smiled his goofy grin at me and my heart melted.

"Hey guys,"

I looked at the doorway, it was Ubb.

"Yeah?" I asked, not even making eye contact with him.

"You might want to come downstairs."

Curiously, I looked at him and waited for an explaination.

"Well, its about Trunks."

***Pan's POV***

I wanted to cry. But I didn't cry, it would only make me feel less Sayian if I did. Talking about Trunks only made things worse. I didn't want to do anything. I didn't want to breathe, eat, sleep, or even talk. I just wanted Trunks!

I had been brought to a bedroom after Artemis and I had a talk. He seemed nice, he told me everything about the Discennian culture and he had helped me feel better for the time being. It was two Earth days until we reached Discennia. Everyone on the ship was acting so strange, it was suspiscious almost.

I had fell asleep for a little while after being brought into my room. I had a dream about Trunks. Nothing in particular, it was just his face. He was crying and telling me he was sorry. I didn't understand it, I didn't understand why he was saying he would find me. He knew where I was, afterall, it was him who helped my family just give me away like that.

My hands twisted in my hair as I put it up in a messy bun. There wasn't much to do around here, there was no where to train, no one to talk to.. and worst of all.

There was no Trunks.

I groaned and held my hand over my heart. There was a pain there. But it wasn't my pain. I felt my eyes water and I became furious. _Whats going on? _I thought to myself.

***Trunks' POV***

The cat was out of the bag, so to speak. My mother sat staring at me with her mouth halfway dangling open, and my father glared at me from the other side of the room. Goten, well, he knew about it before anyone so it didn't shock him so much. But he did put on a good show. Bra was shocked too. Krillen, Ubb, and 18 just grinned; it was like they knew it would happen all along. Videl and ChiChi had attempted to keep Gohan from tearing my head off. Goku stepped up and held him back. Marron, well, I'm not sure where she was, but she'd hear about it soon enough and I expected her to be shocked too. I had finally confessed, confessed my love for Pan.

"But what I don't get is why you left." Videl looked over at me.

"Because, I knew she was just going to be 18. I wanted her to have a life. I didn't want her to know. If she knew, I thought she'd think too much of it and let her life pass her by. I didn't want that." I answered her truthfully.

My father 'hmphed' from across the room. I could tell he was disappointed, for one because I ran away from my feelings and for another because I was in love with, 'the brat of Kakarrots brat'.

Gohan struggled against Goku's hold, "But you broke her heart! Your the reason my Panny is gone!" He growled and tried to pull loose from Goku.

My heart pained and I looked down. I knew I had broken her heart, by trying to avoid breaking her heart. But I had a strange feeling in my stomach telling me that it wasn't my fault Pan was gone. And that feeling, well it frustrated me.

"Trunks?"

"Yes mother?"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" her icy stare cut me to pieces.

I sighed. "I.. I don't know."


	7. Blurry

**Could This Be True: Chapter 7 - Blurry  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!  
The plot and OG charaters and history of OG characters are creations of entirely my own. **

***Trunks' POV***

Surprisingly, everyone took the news about my feelings for Pan okay. Everyone except Gohan. Videl reassured me that it wasn't personal and that I was a great guy, it was just that Gohan didn't want his little girl to grow up. Which, of course I understood and so did my father. I say that because, after I 'fessed up.. well Bra and Goten got brave and told everyone about them. This time, it was me and Gohan trying to hold my father back. It was a pretty strange night, but everything cooled down and everyone finally went to sleep. And thats where we are now. Me laying here in my bed, thinking of Pan. I can't help it. I need her. I just feel so empty when she's not here with me.

A dark figured walked toward me, "Who are you?" I asked.

The figure tilted its head to the side slightly, like Pan used to do and retaliated, "You don't remember me? I suppose not, it has been a while."

"P-Pan?" I struggled to say her name.

The figure took off its hooded cloak and smiled at me. It was Pan. Except she had to be in her twenties. Her hair was down to the middle of her back and her shorts were so far up her legs that they could pass off as boy-shorts panties, except these were black and leather. Her legs were long and slender, and had a tan to them. My eyes traced up her body, she was wearing a tight black leather top. It had tiny straps around her shoulders and showed very much cleaveage. The shirt barely covered her stomach, which was flat and tan as her legs.

I took a few steps and closed in the space between us. As much as I tried not to admit it, her outfit was driving me crazy. I wanted to throw her down and take her, right there. But I wanted to know where she had been, "Pan.." I put my hand on her cheek and lifted her chin to look at me, "Pan, where were you?"

Her dazzling eyes glazed over, but the quickly recovered and she pressed her body to mine. I knew she would feel how hard I was, but I didn't stop her. Not even when she leaned up and captured my lips with hers. Before I knew what was happeneing, she was on her back and I was on top of her; our lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Pan smiled and said, "Discennia."

I looked at her, "Wh-what?" I was shocked. Mostly because she was doing this to me. I wanted her, she knew it. Why was she delaying this.

"You asked where I had been. I answered." her smiled turned to a frown and the ground shifted. The room was totally black, it looked like a cell.

I could hear Pan crying. "Pan?"

"T-Trunks?"

"Pan where are you?"

"I'm over here."

I walked to the sound of her voice. When I found her, she looked nothing like the Pan I had just been with. She looked like the innocent 17 year old Pan that had went missing. I crouched down beside her and touched her cheek, "Pan.."

"Wh-why did you do it?" she sobbed and her body heaved, "Wh-why did y-you give m-me to them?"

"Pan," I stroked her hair, "I didn't give you to anyone."

"Yes you did."

I was in disbelief, "What are you talking about?"

"You and ev-everyone g-gave me to them. Th-the Discennians. Why Trunks?"

I jerked awake and looked around. There was sweat all over my body, "What a fucking dream." I wiped my hand over my forehead and sighed heavily. When I looked around the room was dark, and I was all alone. What did that dream mean? Why had Pan kept repeating something about Discennians over and over again. It was so real. Well, the part where Pan was 17. I'm not complaining about the other Pan though, I smirked to myself then sighed and raised up. My breathing was heavy and my heart was racing, I glanced at the clock; it was 6:03 am. It was around this time yesterday that Pan, my Pan, had ran away.

I climbed out of my bed and walked to the shower. The first thing I noticed was my boner. I groaned, looks like it'll be a cold shower for me.

***Vegeta's POV***

The Gravity Room was broken. Again. Damn that woman! I think she purpously breaks my things so I'll be forced to spend the rest of the day with her. Sometimes I wanted to kill her.

*Knock, knock, knock*

I glared at the door.

*Knock, knock, knock*

I glared at the door again. Didn't these people get it? I didn't want to be bothered! It is 7 in the morning, I haven't had my training, that brat is still missing, my wife sabatoged me, my son is turning into a sissy, and my princess and Kakarrot's brat are 'in love'.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"WHAT!" I roared, sending a ki blast to blast a hole in the wall.

The door opened and I saw my eldest brat walk in. He wasn't that hard to mistake for anyone, with that damn sissy purple hair of his.

I grunted to let him know I knew he had walked in.

"Mom break the G.R?" he asked. It sounded like he had been crying. Kami, he really was turning into a sissy!

I snorted and mumbled incoherent words under my breath cursing Bulma.

"Listen, I know your probably still upset about my feelings for Pan." he paused and glanced at me, "and over what happened with Bra and Goten."

I tensed and growled, "What is it that you want?"

He smirked. Sometimes I didn't know weather to be proud of him or still be disappointed in him.

"What, brat!"

"I had a weird dream. About Pan."

I rolled my eyes, I didn't have time to hear about his whacko fantasies about a girl 5 years younger than him.

He noticed my gesture, "N-no, not like that." I smirked as he blushed, he was so weak; showing his emotions, "She said something about.. Discennia?" The last word he said was more of a question.

I narrowed my eyes, "Impossible. How did you know such a place existed?" Discennia had been destroyed years before Planet Vegeta. It was impossible that the brat knew of anything about it to even dream that he knew about it.

"I didn't-I don't. But in the dream, Pan was crying in a cell asking why I had gave her to them. I asked who and she said the Discennians."

It was impossible, but it was time for me to be serious, "Have you heard anyone talk about the Discennains before?"

He shrugged his bare shoulders, "Gohan and Goku were talking about them a long time ago. It was when Goten and I were like, 9."

"And you remember that?" I gazed at him, un-amused.

"Well, yeah."

Sayian brat. Sometimes I cursed him for having the ablity to not forget anything. I still didn't understand what the brat of Kakarott's brat had to do with any of this, and did he say that he answered her?

My eyebrows furrowed, "Out!" I growled.

"Wh-what?"

"Out! Get out! Go!" I glared at him, how dare he question me! "Go!"

I smirked as he stumbled out the door and looked around quietly after he shut the door. He couldn't have possibly communicated with that brat unless...

***Trunk's POV***

I knocked on the door across the hall from my bed room, obvioulsy talking to my father was out of the question since he blew up on me a second ago. I knocked again, maybe Goten would be able to help.

"Goten?" I opened the door slowly and looked around the dark room. I stepped in when he didn't answer and shut the door behind me, "Goten? Are you asleep or ignoring me?" I walked to the side of the bed and looked down at the sleeping form.

"Both." He grunted from under the covers.

I grinned, "Wake up, I need to talk to you about something.." I looked down at his un-moved form, "Important."

He stirred under the covers and raised up, "What is it?"

"I had a dream," I looked at him, "about Pan."

He scowled at me, "C'mon Trunks, I don't want to hear about your wet dreams about my neice!"

My face went red, what was it with people assuming that? "N-no! Thats not, not that kind of dream!" I mumbled and looked down at my bare feet.

Goten chuckled, "I kinda figured that," he stood up and placed a hand behind his head, "Um, can we talk about this downstairs?"

I shrugged. Go figure, in a time of panic all Goten is concerned about is food. "Sure." I walked to the door and let myself out of the room, bumping into my father who was walking with Gohan. Surprisingly he didn't even usher a cruel glance my way, 'Wow, mom sure messed him up this time.' I thought to myself and walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, whith was occupied by my sister and mother.

"Eww Trunks! Couldn't you put on some pants or something?" My sister groaned.

I looked down at myself, 'Oh yeah, I'm still in my boxers.' I smirked and shook my head, "Nope."

As if on cue Goten joined us in the room, wearing only his boxers as well. The only response he got from my sister was a blush. This time it was my mother who spoke up, "Seriously boys, couldn't you get dressed before you came downstairs?" She wagged a newspaper at Goten and I before scowling and setting down next to my sister.

Goten kissed Bra on the cheek and went upstairs. I called after him, "Hey, can you bring me some shorts down here?"

The only response I got was a chuckle and thudding footsteps going upstairs.

Mother opened her newspaper and began reading, "Bulla dear, would you care to help me with something today?" She glanced over at my sister, who nodded. The two stood and walked out of the kitchen. Leaving me standing around in my boxers.

A few minutes later, Goten walked in the kitchen and looked around, "Geeze Trunks, maybe I should have hurried and everyone would still be down here." He grinned the Son grin and tossed the shorts at me.

I slipped them on and frowned, "Ha-ha, funny." I mumbled.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Do you remember when your father and Gohan were talking about Discennia when we were kids and we snuck downstairs after bed time?"

His eyes bore into me, "Yeah, why?"

I told him to sit down and I explained what happened in my dream to him, carefully leaving out the part about the seductress version of Pan. When I had told him everything, even about how I had comprehended what she said and I was able to think and answer the questions logically, I stood up and walked around the kitchen floor.

"But what does it all mean?" his onyx eyes questioned.

"I-I don't know. When I tried to tell my father about it this morning he made me leave as soon as I told him." I shuddered, "It kinda freaks me out. I've never seen so much concern in his eyes."

I winced. Involuntairly. Pain stung my cheek and fear was in my heart. I didn't understand it, and yet I tried to hide it, but Goten noticed it.

***Pan's POV***

Tears streaked down my stinging cheeks. I bit back a sob and pleaded with my eyes_** '**__Why, why were they doing this to me. They promised that they would treat me better.'_

"Sayian!" The man in the gray robe roared at me, "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer!" He raised his gloved hand and I flinched. I _flinched_. What was wrong with me, why was I unable to defend myself.

"Bu-but I don't know anything! I don't know anything of Planet Vegeta, I don't know anything about the necklace.." my head twisted to the side with his hand as he slapped me hard across the face.

"Lying filth! I did not have you brought here to lie to me, the King of Discennia! Now tell me where the necklace is or I'll make sure you never breathe again, you filth!"

"P-please, I don't know anything. I was born on Earth." I begged the so called 'King.'

His glare pierced me, "What! What do you mean you were born on Earth! Your energy level gave off more so than King Vegeta," he spat the name and looked around to his minions.

"I-I.. wh-" I started to speak but was interupted when another man spoke. This time I recognized the voice, Artemis.

"King Duleca, sire." He crossed an arm over his chest and knelt low and bowed his head.

"What!" King Duleca spat at Artemis as he rose.

"The child," he looked in my direction, "She is only 1/4th Sayian."

*CRACK*

I felt something hard hit against my face.

"You brought me a weak Sayian! How could you have mistaked her weak energy level for something greater than that of King Vegeta?"

"King Duleca, look at the readings." Artemis gestured to the screen, everything was in a language that I didn't understand so I looked away, the brightness of the screen made me feel even more light headed.

"I don't.. I don't believe it." King Duleca spoke quietly as he studied the screen.


	8. Harmonic Information

**Could This Be True: Chapter 8 - Harmonic Information  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!  
The plot and OG charaters and history of OG characters are creations of entirely my own. **

***Goten's POV***

"Trunks?"

"Huh?" he jerked his head around, causing his purple locks to swish about and slap him in the face, and looked at me.

"Why did you wince?" I asked quietly.

His face fell and he looked down at his bare feet.

I repeated the question, a little louder this time, "Why did you wince?"

He looked up at me with pleading eyes, "I-I don't know."

Okay, so maybe Trunks was going crazy. It had only been a day and couple hours that Pan had went missing, I didn't understand why it tormented Trunks so badly. Maybe he had full blown lost his mind. Afterall, he was looking around the room like he had saw a ghost and he was trying to find it.

As I was in mid thought, Vegeta strolled in the kitchen and glared at me. I felt my face turn a shade of white and I winced. I heard his deep chuckle and he turned his glare toward his son who, to my surprise, didn't flinch. He just stared blankly ahead at the kitchen wall. Vegeta stepped forward and slapped Trunks across the left cheek, "Boy! What is your problem?"

Trunks didn't even answer. He didn't move. He didn't even look at his father. It was like he was dead and souless.

***Trunks POV***

I didn't know. I didn't know the reason I winched. I didn't know why I had that pang of hurt in my heart.

_'Trunks..'_

My eyes widened and I looked around the room wildly. Who said my name? Goten was staring at me, mouth closed. He couldn't have said it, maybe I was imagining things.

_'Trunks, why did you do it..'_ The voice pleaded with me.

I felt a hard hand across my face. I glanced around and noticed my father had entered the room, I didn't budge. What was that voice? Where was it coming from?

I heard my father growl, "Boy! What is your problem?"

I couldn't answer him, I didn't even know. I was hearing voices, something that was definitally not normal. But I wasn't really normal, I was a Sayian. Maybe that was just part of being a descendant of an ailen race. I didn't know.

_'Wasn't I good enough?'_

"WHAT?" I growled to no one in particular.

My father slammed me against the kitchen wall, "What did you just say to me, boy?" he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Who said that?"

He looked at me, confused no doubt. His grip released and he studied my face.

"Who said, 'Wasn't I good enough?'" I asked quietly and looked around.

"What do you mean, brat? No one said anything. I swear your just like your mother." A swift swipe and my mother had wacked him in the head with a newspaper, obviously she had just walked in and heard the whole conversation.

"Vegeta!" she frowned her eyebrows at him and just stared holes trough him.

***Bulma's POV***

"I swear, I can't leave you alone for ten minutes without you attacking your son!" I shrieked and he covered his ears, as did Trunks and Goten. Sometimes I was glad that they had sensitive hearing, "Trunks, Goten," I pointed to the living room, "Out." The looked at me in question and I frowned, "Now!" I screamed rather loudly.

I watched as my son and Goten stalked out of the kitchen into the living room. I'd have to appologize to them later, I never raised my voice with them. Not even when they were children and they'd destroy my yard with their playful spars.

Vegeta chuckled lightly, "I'm glad to see that I've rubbed off on you." His lips curled into a cocky grin and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We need to talk." I sighed and rubbed my temples, I had a feeling I was going to have a headache and a half after this lecture.

"About?" his dark eyes studied my blue and I hoped he knew this was a time to be serious.

"I heard what happened in here." I spoke calmly, hoping that he'd think I was upset.

Vegeta grunted, "They're bonded."

Well there goes my hopes about him thinking I was upset... it took a second for what Vegeta had said to sink in. Then when I thought about it, it was terrific! It would bring our families together. They were going to get married and have babies and-

"Woman are you out of it? My brat will not mate with a descendent of Kakarott! Even if they did, which is a snowballs chance in hell, they can't. The brat is gone. If you don't remember." His gruff voice softened when he spoke of Pan. Even Vegeta had a soft side, it was hard to believe it, but he did. He thought Pan was more of a Saiyan than the rest. Sure she had less blood, but that didn't kill her determination. The girl constantly wore herself out trying to ascend to Super on her own. But she was determined.

"Oh Vegeta.." I heaved a dry-sob. I didn't want to break down in front of him, but Pan was.. she was gone. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was Vegeta.

"I don't think she's ran away." He sighed heavily, I knew there was a speach coming. I dreaded it but I knew I had to hear it if I was going to put things together, "Our brat had a dream about her last night-"

"Vegeta!" I slapped his shoulder, "How do you think explaining to me about Trunks' fantasy dreams about her is saying that she didn't run awa-"

"Woman!" He looked around the room, clearly embarassed, "Not that kind of dream! He said that he saw her sitting in a cell. That she asked him why he gave her to them-"

"To who?" I asked softly.

"Well if you'd stop interrupting me!" He glared his dark eyes at me, "As I was saying, she asked the boy why she gave her to them. He asked to who and she replied the Discennians. The only problem is, he doesn't realize that its their bond allowing them to communicate with one another in their dreams. I doubt he even knows about a Saiyan bond and what all happens with one." He glanced me over, to make sure I retained that much information.

"I have a feeling that there is more to this story. More about the.. Discennians?" I questioned the name, almost sure I wasn't saying it right.

He nodded, "The Discennians were once a powerful race. Their Queen wanted to join with the Saiyans, but my father didn't want to. Even though my father was a cruel man, he didn't see it right that the two Planets merge and create a powerful force that he himself could not destroy. The Queen was understanding and seen fit that there weren't any harsh words or thoughts between the two races. She was a peaceful woman. But her husband, the King thought it was ill of her to be so understanding and he felt her a threat because she could do everything that a male could do. So he had her murdered."

"What do you mean she could do everything that a male could do?" I asked softly.

"See, the Discennian males could change a mood with just one touch, or even create a cancer in the victims body that way, and on the rare occasion; some males could even read the future. But the women couldn't do this. They could only use their voices to calm someone or smooth talk her way into a deal. The men found this a threat, but nothing was done about it because when a Queen ruled, not just the murdered one but all Queens, the females were very understanding of their mates. They only used their specialties to please their men or to help them out in a time of need or when they were sent behind enemy lines to sweet talk the planet out of a war. When the murdered Queen was born, they discovered that she also had the ablities of a male which made her very powerful. But before she was killed it is said that she beared a child, but they have not found the child." He studied my face and I just stood there, trying to make sense of it.

I couldn't believe a man would have his wife killed because she was more powerful than him. He loved her, how could he kill someone he loved. I thought to myself, 'I wonder if Vegeta would have me killed if I became a Saiyan female somehow. I wonder if he'd kill me because I was smart and powerful...' I gasped when I felt his warm embrace.

"Shut up, woman. I'd never have you killed." He pulled away and looked down at me.

"I don't understand what they had to do with the Saiyans." I shrugged, "All I'm getting is that they were a powerful race, a jackass husband killed his wife because she refused war on your planet..." I trailed off in mid sentence, "What did he do after she was murdered? I mean, to Planet Vegeta?"

"He tried to rage a war, he succesfully killed many Saiyans. But some of his followers who believed that he shouldn't have had his Queen, their Queen, murdered killed him. Of course those Discennians were sentanced to death and the Queen's nephew was selected to be the King."

"So you think they've returned to avenge their fallen?"

He smirked, "Something like that. Just without the whole prophacy tinge of words."

I smacked his shoulder, "Shut up." I sighed, "So what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know." He frowned, "I wouldn't know where to start looking for them,"

"But Vegeta, how can we be sure that Trunks isn't hallucinating? Don't you think its pretty strange that he is just now figuring out that he can connect with Pan's thoughts?" I pondered. Truthfully, I never really understood the Saiyan bond thing-it seemed so fairy-tale like to me when Vegeta first explained it to me. Then he marked me and suddenly I could speak with him through my thoughts. My eyes widened slightly.

"Well we can't-"

"Vegeta! Has he marked her?" I questioned, not caring that I just interrupted him again.

At first, his response was a low growl. Obviously irritated that I had interrupted him again. He was such a drama queen sometimes. His onyx eyes hardened with seriousness, "We can't be sure that they have a bond. I've not seen the mark," he trailed a long slender finger down my collarbone and across the mark where he bit me, I shuddered involuntairily and he smirked, "and I'm sure we would have sensed our son mating with someone."

I nodded, "I think we need to go visit Gohan and Videl,"

"They're sitting in our living room. Woman are you mad?" He grunted, "The boy does take after you more, with that damned craziness."

I slapped the back of his head, "You baka! If _you_ wouldn't have interrupted, my sentence would have made perfect sense!"

"Well spit it out then! I don't have time to listen to this non-sense!"

I sighed, he really got under my skin sometimes. "No, thats quite all right. If you think its non-sense then you shouldn't know! And while your at it, you can sleep downstairs, on the sofa tonight!" I balled my small hands into fists and stormed off into the living room.

"Your going to go to their house, aren't you?" he asked quietly, not even fighting back.

I didn't turn to face him, I just nodded and walked out into the living room. He has really got to learn how to respect women! Especially me! If he's the "Prince of all Saiyans" that would make me the "Princess." I smiled to myself and looked around for Videl, we had some work to do.


	9. Tears of Revenge

**Could This Be True: Chapter 9 - Tears of Revenge  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!  
The plot and OG charaters and history of OG characters are creations of entirely my own. **

***Trunks' POV***

"I don't know how to work it yet," I forwned at Goten.

"Just ask your mom-"

"Ask mother? Are you completely out of it? She'll kill me because-"

"I'll kill you because what?"

My heart stopped beating for a good three seconds as it set in that my mother was standing in the doorway of my room.

Goten sheepishly put his hand to the back of his neck and laughed, "Oh Trunks made-" I ground my foot into his and glared at him, "G-ow!" he bit his tounge and looked at me before speaking again, "Trunks made me sneak downstairs last night and raid the refrigerator." He laughed and shook his head.

"Oh boys," my mother sighed and shook her head, "I know the two of you better than that and you know that I wouldn't say anything for you eating a late night snack-"

"Everything in the refridgerator counts as a snack?" Goten asked numbly, tilting his head off to the side a bit. It was when he did things that way that reminded me of his father so much.

Mother simply shrugged, "Vegeta does it all the time, and I'm sure I've caught Trunks in the act once or twice. Besides, I don't quite believe that was what you were discussing. Am I right, Trunks? So what did you two do?" Her attention turned to me and so did Goten's.

I felt my heart stop again for the second time today. I was probably going to have a heart attack soon if this didn't stop happening. "Oh, um.. You see.." my eyes searched the room desperately trying to find an excuse, "I.."

"You?" Mother urged. Kami I really hated it when she did that!

"Istolethedragonradar. TomakesomethingtofindPan." I rushed out all in one breath and felt light headed afterword. As I caught my breath, I hoped that she hadn't caught a word of what I said.

"YOU WHAT?"

***Pan's POV***

I figured out why I couldn't move. I was chained to the wall in a standing position. It was un-comfortable. I was un-comfortable and scared. Scared, I frowned, maybe thats why Vegeta gave me away. Because I showed my human emotions too much. It wasn't my fault I was cursed with a Saiyan-human hybrid for a father and a human for a mother. It wasn't my fault that there was very little Saiyan blood that ran though my veins. It wasn't anyone's really.

I was left alone in the room. I took it to be the control room of the ship. Artemis had taken me on a tour of the ship, but he'd left this room out. The screens were still on, blinking and showing symbols that I didn't understand. My face stung still, and it had been a good three hours since I'd been beaten. That losa stuff, I could recognize the smell now, was the reason I was so weak. I struggled agains the chains that held me to the wall.

A door opened somewhere, I looked around to find it. As if on cue, Artemis stepped out of the darkness and into the light that was shown off by the screens. Oh Kami how I could kill him. There were many ways, I'd kill him one way first and then wish him back and kill him a different way. I hated him. More so than I hated my family for turning me over to these freaks.

"Pan," he whispered.

"What?" I growled.

"I'm sorry."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. What did this freak think I was, an idiot? No way, I wasn't going to give into his apology. Sure he'd coaxed me into trusting him at first, but he proved earlier that he'd just done it to get the dirty secrets from me. Hell, I didn't understand half of what was going on and here this idiot was trying to smooth talk his way into me trusting him again. How pathetic.

"I really am Pan. I knew what would happen and I led you right into it. You have every right to be angry with me."

"Thats an understatement." I scoffed, "If it weren't for the stupid losa stuff and these chains, I'd have you killed where you stand. But I can't promise you'd land in one piece." I growled at him as he stepped forward.

"I understand that you feel that way, and I'm sorry that I'm the one who caused it. But I'm not your enemy here-" he soothed.

"Not my enemey? Are you completely stupid!" I growled and pulled on the chain, "I swear I'll kill you!"

Artemis' cool hands undid the chains, _Is he crazy?_, I thought to myself. As soon as both were off my wrists, I rubbed them and then attacked him. First I brought my right hand hard across his nose. Then I kicked him in the stomach. Two hits and this freak was already on the ground. I was disappointed, "Get up," I spat at him.

He wiped the blood from his nose and stood, "Feel better now?"

"ARE YOU INSANE!" I growled and lunged for him. He caught me with a harsh elebow to my nose. Out of pure reaction, I gasped and held my nose while I backed up. His eyes glinted with amusement. My right hand caught his left cheek several times before I used my own elebow to crush his nose. By now I was seething. I screamed as I let my power level go up, completely disappointed that I couldn't go Super yet but I was satisfied that the surge of energy knocked Artemis flat on his back. Growling, I walked over to him and towered over him, "Do you really want me to kill you," again I growled, trying to make myself sound as much like Vegeta as possible.

Artemis sucked in a breath, out of awe or fear I couldn't tell you, "Y-your power.." his jade green eyes darted all over, inspecting me as if I were playing a joke on him. He strugled to his feet and he studied me. "Thats impossible, your not even a full Saiyan."

I scoffed and then smirked, "Fooled you, huh?" I chuckled a little to myself, _Man, Vegeta would be proud of my new and improved attitude._ I winced as soon as I thought it. _No he wouldn't, he'd just want to send you away again._ The negative half of my mind shot back at me.

Artemis frowned, "I'm sorry that they sent you away," he walked toward me and I tensed, ready to sock him in the face. "Please, I'm not here to fight. I want to give you a few propositions." He smiled at me. I took it as an apoplogetic smile.

"Right, and what would that be?" I was curious as to what he had to say. Something in the back of my mind was telling me not to listen, but I was hooked. It sounded like..

"Revenge." Artemis said softly.

"Wow, you can read minds too," I laughed cockily, and crossed my arms. I studied the surprised look on his face, "Oh, do continue."

***Trunks POV***

I had never seen my mother throw a fit like that in a while. What really bothered me was that the Dragon Radar was still in perfect condtiton. She'd smashed the one that I made to find Pan after she discovered it would only find her room. Truely, making that thing was a waste of time. For the fifteenth time or so, I sighed and threw a energy blast at the air. Training was all I really wanted to do today, Goten had offered to come along but I told him no. He really needed more time with Bra, they'd just started their relationship and they needed to be together. Uub and Marron had announced that they were a couple now, that they had been for a while. Krillen tried to choke Uub out but ended up passing out because of his own fury. Eighteen was a little more understanding about it, which really shocked me. That woman had made a complete 360 since she'd first appeared on Earth. I left shortly after they announced that. I needed to get away from everything, the announcement of so many new relationships was really making me miss Panny even more.

So here I was, standing in the middle of the forest covered in sweat, my hair sticking to the back of my neck and face, my shirt was completly obliterated and my pants were littered with small holes. I sighed again, training was just not fun without Pan to tell me that I sucked because I was getting old. _Man, I miss you Panny. So much that I doubt you'd even think was possible._ It had been four months since I had seen her. Four months since I'd broken her heart. I growled and let out a long scream, my power surged and trees crackled under the waves of energy.

"I. Will. Find you." I growled as the now golden locks of hair flew out, wipping around in the wind. I let myself drop out of Super Saiyan and wiped my hand over my forehead. They said emotions are what drives a Saiyan to change, well rage was going to make me exceed my current limit of Super Saiyan 2. Rather than just stand in the crater of dented Earth, I stepped out of the indent and walked over to the stream. The water felt cool to my over-heated body, I smiled as I remembered a time when Pan and I had been out here training only a year ago.

_*Flashback Trunks POV*_

_"Aw, c'mon Pan," I groaned, "I don't want to train out here today, lets just go to the Gravity Room. Or you can go find Bra to train with out here."_

_The Raven haired girl sniggered, "Trunks, get real. Your sister only trains when Goten nags about her not being able to fight well, you know that. And besides, the fresh air will do you good, your able to draw more energy from being outdoors rather than indoors." As if to make her point, she stuck her tounge out and turned around. "I'll meet you out there," she laughed once and blasted off into the sky._

_"Wait, Pan, I don't know where to go!" I protested and blasted off after her. _

_After flying for about 30 minutes, we landed in a small clearing in a forest. Pan turned and smiled at me, "I come out here and train when no one will train with me. Its like the wind is my sparing partner, its everywhere and nowhere all at once." She turned and dropped the backpack that held extra clothes for both of us and a small bag of senzus on the ground and pulled her hair up in a ponytail._

_I smiled as I watched her. Everything about Pan was so peaceful and sweet. "Right, well lets get on with this Ms. Nature." I smirked and took to a defensive stance, I'd let her start things out._

_"Oh Trunks, don't be a jerk." she rolled her eyes and turned to face me, her hand was out stretched, "Here, I'd hate to beat you just because your own hair blinded you."_

_I opened my hand and she dropped a black hairbow in my hand and waited while I put my hair in it. "Thanks," I smirked, "now I can see to kick your-"_

_"Tsk tsk," she shook her head, "threatening a poor sixteen year old girl." Her smile widened and she took the offencive stance, "Now, I'm going to have to make you eat those words, Mr. Briefs."_

_I purred, "Mmm, I love it when you get rough." I chuckled as she faught back a blush. Her efforts of hiding the blush were rewarded, I didn't mention it._

_In a swift motion, she had a handful of my now tied back hair, "Oh do you," she got closer to my face and I licked my lips sub-consiously. Pan growled lightly and rubed her cheek softly against mine. Then she took me into a head lock, "Gosh, guys are so hopeless."_

_My heart was pounding in my ears. Oh how I'll get you back for that Panny, I thought to myself. We fought for a good hour, then I was sure that she'd not thought anything of the actions we'd taken before the fight really began. As she adjusted her hair, I found it upon myself to get her back for teasing me. In a mater of seconds, I was on top of her, both her hands gathered in mine and pinned above her, and I was straddling her slender hips. I prayed that I wouldn't get hard while in this position. _

_Pan gasped and glared up at me, "Trunks you cheater!"_

_I smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know we were fighting with rules." I watched her become nervous, I took this as my opportunity to further embarass her. Yawning a little, I stretched out and layed full on top of her, keeping my one hand pinning her two down. I propped up on my free elebow and smirked then yawned again, "Hm, I do believe I'm getting quite tired."_

_Pan blushed bright, "Trrruunks, get off of me!" Her small eyebrows furrowed together, "Go lay over there if your tired!" She wiggled around in protest_.

_I shook my head, "Naw," I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "your much softer than the ground." I myself, felt a blush try to spread on my cheeks. But I gathered it together when I felt her shiver involuntairly under me. I peeked at the crook of her neck and saw goosebumps begin to form. _

_She took advantage of my momentailry stun and pulled free and shoved me, none to gently, off of her. I felt a hard kick hit my cheek and I laughed, "Ready for more?"_

_*End of flashback*_

I whispered to myself, "I should have," I struggled to find the right words to say, "told you. Did something." Scolding myself I clenched my hand into a fist. I desperately wished that Pan could know how sorry I was that I'd hurt her. "I should have told you, the day you turned sixteen, that I loved you. I'd known it since you were born," I continued whispering to myself, "I'm sorry.." my throat tightened and I felt wetness under my eyes. Tears. "I'm sorry Panny."

"I'm sure she knows that," I gasped and turned to face the voice that had spoke. My father. Quickly I wiped away the tears and scrambled to my feet.

"F-father, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were there."

He raised a gloved hand to silence me, "Thats the point when someone sneaks around." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"W-wha, huh?" I stuttered in shock. Why wasn't he cursing me for poluting the Saiyan race with my 'stupid human emotions.'

"Aren't you going to explain why you're running off all the time. Afterall, its been three days since anyon-"

"I KNOW!" I growled and tightened my hands into fists, my voice dropped low, "I know how long its been since anyone has seen her. I know how long it's been since I hurt her. Do not, remind me." Quite frankly, I didn't care if I'd just infuriated my father. I wasn't going to let anyone talk about her while I was around. Her being gone wasn't killing them the way it was killing me. My face was toward the ground but I lifted my eyes to watch my father's reactions.

"Hmph," he crossed his arms and looked away from me. "Being around that third-class spawn has really messed with your respect of your father."

My blood boiled. It really angered me when he talked about her that way. I felt my body shake and before I knew it, I had punched my father in the face and sent him flying back about twenty feet. I took a defensive stance, "No one, talks about her like that." I growled low, to show him that I wouldn't back down.

He chuckled and held his cheek as he walked the clearing and stopped about five feet from where I stood. He crossed his arms and glared at me, "Mark this day down, for two reasons. One being that I didn't kill you for attacking me. Two being because you stood up for her when someone you respected more than anyone in the world put her down." He smirked, "Make that three reasons. Third being, me actually voicing my opinion of you. I'm proud of you, son. You endure a lot and never have you lashed out, I'm proud that you finally did."

I dropped my defensive stance and looked at him in shock. "Di-did you just.." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Of course." he nodded, "I've always been proud of you. I'd just never admit it to another living soul." He walked over to face me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Son," his eyes stared into my soul, "don't underestimate yourself." He smiled. My father actually smiled. Then he turned and started to walk off, "And don't let anyone underestimate her either. She's good to be your mate. I'm proud of her as well." As he finished speaking he took off into the air.

Stunned, I stood there looking at the black dot in the sky as it disappeared. I wiped the back of my hand across my face and sighed, that was nice of him to do that. But I was betting that it would never happen again. Sure, everyone could say what they'd like about my father. That he was an arrogant asshole, but thats who he is and even so he does have a heart. He cares, just he shows it in different ways sometimes. I smiled to myself when I though about how painful that must have been for him and I was soon chuckling to myself.

"Oh, I miss you Panny. You'd never believe how you've made dramatic changes in everyone since you disappeared." I took one last look around the clearing and with a smile, I lifted off into the sky and flew home.

When I arrived on the front lawn, I looked up and noticed Goten walking toward me. I raised my hand in silent greeting, he nodded but his face was serious. My heart thumped and I began to think the worst. Goten was always so happy and cheerful, it scared me to think of what has got his underwear in a twist. "Hey," I walked over to where he stopped.

His face fell toward the ground and I looked him over. Before I could say anything, he said, "Dende can't even sense Pan's energy."

My heart stopped. I wasn't breathing. If Dende couldn't sense her, then.. I shook my head at the thought. Maybe someone stronger, more powerful could sense her. "Ki-King Kai! Can't we try and reach him to see if he knows where she is?" I stumbled over the words and swallowed hard.

Goten shrugged, "I'm not sure. Father went to see Korin to get some more senzus and he told Korin about it and he was the one who suggested that we go to Dende. When father went to Kami's Lookout, Dende told him that he was unable to sense her energy." He looked up at me, "I'm sorry Trunks. I know this hurts you, more than it could any of us, and in a different way than it would us."

I nodded unable to form words. I was furious, "Why couldn't he make himself useful and at least tell us how to find her. Stupid baka." I growled low.

Goten must have tasted the venom in my words because he just gawked at me. "Trunks..." he started to say something.

But I had other plans, so I just walked away. Surely Goten would understand that I didn't want to be bothered. As I walked inside my home, I felt eyes dart to me. Uncaringly, I looked up and disregarded any silent sent sympathy that the eyes willed to me. Instead of walking on to my room, I flopped down onto the sofa and stared at the wall. I listened in on most of the conversation that was going on in the room, since all attention had been removed from me.

"But Bulma, do you really believe that Dende could _help _us sense her?" Videl spoke sadly. I felt sorry for her. It must be hard to have your child to run away.

"I," my mother paused and I could almost see her shake her head, "I don't know Videl. Chi, is there anyway that Goku could possibly talk to someone?"

"What do you mean talk to someone, he's went to Dende. He's the Earth's Guardian, he should atleast know something." ChiChi sounded more worried than Videl, if that was even possible.

I heard a sniffle from the group of women, "Oh, I just.." it was Videl, "its so hard to know that she ran away. I don't know why she wouldn't want to be found. Tru-" she was cut off abruptly. For what reason I'll never know. "Its just. Its hard." The woman wimpered and I imagined her sobbing into a tissue. Snorting at the thought, I pulled myself to my feet and turned on my heel, bored with the evesdropping.

"Wait," my mother called out, "Chi, do you think King Kai would be able to help? Or the Grand Kai. Or Shin?"

"Bulma!" Videl scolded, "You can't just go around calling the Surpreme Kai Shin. Its just.." she paused, searching for the right word I guessed, "wrong." I chuckled to myself as I listened to them bicker.

"Well, you know what I mean. Do you think he'd be able to help us." my mother asked the group of women.

"I don't know. Its worth a try," Videl answered.

"I'll go ask him as soon as he returns." ChiChi offered up.

After getting my feel of womenly gossip, I climbed the stairs and went down the hallway to my room. Subconciously, I gazed at the door to the room that Pan liked to stay in when she'd sleep over. I bit my lip and turned away from the door and walked on to my room, I just couldn't bear to look in there. A sigh escaped my lips as I fell onto my bed face first, half dangling off. I buried my face in the pillow, trying to hide from the world.


	10. Hate Every Beautiful Day

**Could This Be True: Chapter 10 - Hate Every Beautiful Day  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!  
The plot and OG charaters and history of OG characters are creations of entirely my own.**

***Pan's POV***

I rubbed my temples as I sat in the cool dark room, I guess coming off Losa would give me a headache. Absently, I rubbed the spots on my arms where the cuffs of the chains had been, Artemis agreed to let me come back in here so I could get feeling better. My head throbbed and I sighed, I had accepted his proposition of getting revenge on my family. My dark eyes glared holes in the wall, they deserved whatever was coming for them. "How could you.." I whispered to the empty room. My eyesight of the dark room became distorted as tears glazed over, _They're sorry._ The positive voice in the back of my head answered. "No they're not. But they will be." I grumbled my response and layed back on the bed that I was sitting on.

Artemis had promised to help me get revenge on my family. I wanted to believe him, but he'd broken his promise before and to me, trust is like virginity; once its gone it isn't coming back. I frowned, but maybe he would help me. _But I don't think I really want to hurt them._ "Yes I do." I growled at the voice in my head, "They hurt me. Now its their turn to feel some pain." I smirked, it would have made Vegeta proud but at this moment I didn't care about his respect. I didn't care about anyone. _Trunks,_ the voice whispered at me. Frustrated, I balled my fists and rose back to a sitting position, "I don't care about him either! He doesn't care, if he had of cared about me he wouldn't allowed our families to just give me away!" I screamed in sheer frustration, my fists tightened. "I hate you Trunks!" I screamed again.

***Trunks POV***

The words she screamed at me in my dream made me jerk awake. Gasping, I clutched my chest and felt my eyes water. "Panny," I whispered into my pillow. She'd screamed that she hated me. My heart felt torn, because I really believed she hated me. Afterall four months ago, I just kissed her and walked away. I'd hate me too. My breathing slowed back to normal and I sat up. "When did I fall asleep?" I mumbled into the darkness. I sat up and frowned, it was dark out. "How long have I been asleep."

With a sad sigh, I swung my legs off the bed and stood on the carpeted floor. My head throbbed, as did my heart. It took a while before I started walking toward the bedroom door. Downstairs, I heard voices so I decided to crash the party.

"Yeah, but what if they are," my mother's hushed voice urged, "what if.."

"It won't kill them." my father spoke, obviously not trying to whisper at all. "Yet." he stated simply.

Several gasps could be heard, they all sounded female but I couldn't guess at who they belonged to.

"If they've not mated, then they'll die slower but its certain they will die." I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to figure out what they were talking about, it was crazy how my father seemed to actually care.

My footing was horrible on the stairs, mainly because I was leaning toward the doorway of the kitchen and because I was still pretty groggy, so it was no surprise when I fell forward and tumbled down the stairs. I came to a rolling stop right smack dab in the middle of the kitchen doorway, "Oh man.." I frowned and rubbed my face. Sheepishly, I looked up and over at the group around the table who were looking at me like I'd grown three different heads. I peeked to the side to make sure I hadn't.

"Trunks?" Goten looked like he was trying his best not to laugh.

"Uhhh.." I looked around for an excuse to use. "Umm.." I frowned in frustration.. _I need a good alibi! _"Whats up?" I chuckled nervously, then mentally slapped myself, _great alibi Trunks_.

That set Goten, Ubb, Goku, and Bra into fits of laughter. "Uhh.." I scrambled to my feet and observed the sight before me. Goten, Ubb, Goku, and Bra had calmed themselves down and were now just looking at me with small smiles. My mother and Videl were wiping frantically at their cheeks and Chi Chi was sobbing into her crossed arms that her head lay on. My father, of course, was planted in a chair, leaning back on the legs and looking rather bored. No surprise there.

"Where's Marron and her parents?" I looked around, they seemed to be missing.

Goten was the one to answer, "Marron has testing tomorrow so they went home. Which reminds me," he looked pointedly at Bra, "you should go to bed. Considering you both go to the same school and you'll have testing too." My sister just stuck her tounge out at him and crossed her arms.

"Oh." I nodded a bit and decided to make my way into the kitchen. "So.." I looked around and rocked back and forth on my heels, hoping someone would tell me what the conversation, that I interrupted, was about. No one spoke. They wouldn't even look at me. Subconciously, I sniffed my shoulder then looked down to make sure I had clothes on. Frustrated, I sighed heavily and leaned against the counter, "Is someone going to talk or what?"

"Trunks, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Bra looked over at me with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

I just wanted to punch her. Who the hell did she think she was? "Shouldn't YOU be sleeping?" I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced around the room, "Seriously, what is going on? Why is Chi Chi crying her eyes out and why can't Videl or my mother look at me without crying?" I balled my hands into fists and glared at the first person to make eye contact, Goten. He'd tell me what was going on. "Hey Goten, c'mere. I got something I want to show you, I need your help with it."

"Erm, n-no. Not now, its too late." he dropped eye contact and looked away. _Damn, that usually gets him_.

"Ubb, would you care to help me?" I asked politely even though I knew he'd decline too. My two bestfriends, refusing to talk to me.

Ubb shifted in his seat, "Sorry Trunks, but you know I'm no good at making things. You're the wiz with mechanics."

I growled. "What the hell is going on?" I could have swore everyone in the room flinched, with exception of my father. My glare grew more furious by the minute. This silence was killing me more than not knowing why everyone seemed to want to avoid me. I reclined back against the counter and crossed my arms, _if they won't tell me.. then I won't leave until they do._

Several hours past, or so it seemed. When I glanced at the clock it had only been fifteen minutes. Tiredly, I sighed and walked out of the kitchen. It wasn't like I really wanted to know what they were talking about anyway. My feet took me to the front door and I opened it. A light wind rushed past me as I closed the door and took off for the skies. Whenever I was all alone and had too much to think about, I always went flying. My mind drifted off as I sifted through memories and things Pan had said to me.

*_flashback_*

_"Trunks, why do you always disappear when you get mad?" Pan asked softly. Her face was half-hidden in the grass as she looked over at me._

_I thought about an answer. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, "I don't know, I guess because I'd rather be somewhere else when I get mad?" It was ment to be a question to myself, but instead I said it just as I thought it._

_"Are you not sure about that?" she propped up on her elebow and pulled up a few blades of grass as she spoke. Her eyes never left my face._

_"I.. I don't know." A sigh escaped and I looked at her for a long while. A feeling of being nervous flooded my stomach and I layed back and stared at the sky, "I can think better when no one is there with me. I mean, I can better judge why I'm even angry in the first place."_

_She nodded, I noticed from the corner of my eye. It was a minute or two before she spoke again, "Do you run away when you're sad too?" Her face was tilted to where she was looking at the grass._

_"Pan, I don't run away." I sighed and put my hands behind my head._

_"Yes you do." she stated simply. "If its not running away, then what is it?"_

_I thought for a second, hoping to find something to replace the words 'run' and 'away'. "Running away." I sighed and looked over at her with a half smile._

_She grinned and tossed a few blades of grass at me that didn't quite make it to touch me. Her black hair swung with her movements and I noticed she wasn't wearing her orange bandanna, "Hey, how long have you not been wearing your bandanna?" _

_"I asked you a question first." her onyx eyes glanced at me, then back to the grass._

_Quietly I sighed, "I guess I do. I run away whenever I really have any encounter with any emotion." my heart skipped a beat and I looked away._

_"What emotion was it this time?" it sounded like she was almost afraid to ask that question._

_Well we were both in the same boat because I was afraid to answer it. "Hey, wait! I asked you about your bandanna. You first." I smirked._

_"About two years now," she nodded a bit and laughed, "I'm surprised you didn't notice it before now." Her smile was different somehow, it seemed a little sadder. Before I could even come up with a lie about why I'd ran away this time, she was looking over at me. "I wish it would rain." Her eyes drifted to look at the sky._

_"Why?" I sat up just as she did, which earned a laugh from both of us._

_"Because I hate every beautiful day." she smiled again. But this one was different than the sad one, but it wasn't the same as her normal one. It seemed more mysterious. My head throbbed along with my heart, when did she get so many smiles and why hadn't I noticed her changing._

_"That sounds.. sad?" I watched her as she stared at the grass. Pain was written all over her face and I felt the urge to pull her close and hug away all her fears. Neglecting my urges, I pulled up a piece of grass and folded it over a few times._

_"Because it is sad. I am sad." she was still looking at the ground, "I don't.." she shook her head a few times. "I don't want to talk about it." With that said, she stood and looked down at me, "Lets go, they sent me out to look for you atleast two hours ago."_

_My heart ached as I stood and watched her ascend to the sky before me, it seemed like she didn't even want to look at me. When she was far enough away, I whispered, "I ran away because love. I'm afraid."_

*_end of flashback_*

A drop of rain splattering on my cheek brought me back to reality. I noticed I was just hovering over a clearing in the woods. My vision became blurry as I faught back tears. Quickly, I noticed the sun rising. It was untelling how long I had been living in the past just hovering there, so I took off for home.


	11. Changing Without a Thought

**Could This Be True: Chapter 11 - Changing Without a Thought  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!  
The plot and OG charaters and history of OG characters are creations of entirely my own.**

***Trunks POV***

When I returned home and reach for the doorknob, I could hear my mother and Bra talking. Their voices were low and they were talking fast, so I couldn't understand a word that they were saying. I stood there for several seconds and tried to tune into what they were saying. Finally, I sighed and gave up. I really was never the best at sneaking around or evesdropping, that was Pan's specialty. Mine was getting to hotheaded and going off on the nearest person and right now, for some reason I don't know, I was feeling hotheaded and I craved a fight.

About the time I decided I wanted to fight, Goten pulled the door open and without thinking I slugged him. Caught off guard, Goten was sent flying back into the house and crashing through one of the endtables. I heard Bra shriek as I flew past her and pinned Goten down. By this time mother started shrieking too and I was punching Goten in the face, trying to break every bone in there. I growled when I didn't hear any break, _'Kami, you really do have a thick skull Goten!'_

Goten struggled against my hold and tried pushing me away. At first he wasn't fighting back but then he powered up to Super and started pushing me up. His teal eyes stared up at me and I noticed he hadn't tried to hit me. He was using Super as a defensive move, trying to use his energy to force me away a few inches so he could wiggle away.

I glared at him with my own ocean blue eyes and powered up to Super, then I slammed my forehead into the bridge of his nose. Hearing a successful crack, I grinned a wide and cocky smirk. Bra was screaming her head off and mother had left the room to go get my father. Slyly, I slipped in a few elebows and successfully cracked his jaw and crushed in his left cheekbone.

Before long, my father had pulled me off and drug me out of the living room and slammed me into a chair in the kitchen. I grinned as arrogantly as I could and crossed my arms, receiving a rough punch in the face from my father as he grumbled out, "Power down, now."

I abided and kept my arrogance in place, "Happy now?"

That comment got me another punch and I almost fell out of my chair, "Boy, what is wrong with you?" He fiercly glared at me and threateningly rose his power level.

"Heh, father I don't think you should be asking me what's wrong. Why don't you go tend to Goten, just as mother and Bra are?" I glared up at him and rose my power level equally to match his. This was a battle that I didn't intend on losing and I hoped that he knew I wouldn't back down just because he's my father or the so called 'Prince of all Saiyans'.

Surprisingly, he backed off. "Go to your room and cool off."

Obediently, I stood and walked out of the kitchen into the living room and up the stairs past Goten and his hoard of nurses; including my father. I snorted at the sight of them helping him, afterall Goten was a Saiyan and he should fend for himself, but something inside me felt bad for what I did especially since Goten didn't really do anything; he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. _'I'll apologize to him later and explain. He should understand,'_ I thought to myself as I walked into my room and layed across the bed.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TRUNKS?" My sister slammed the door off the hinges and screamed at me from the doorway, "Goten is laying in the hospital wing all intoxicated on pain killers," she swung her arms dramatically, "and I mean he's on ALOT of them! All because you were such a jerk and beat him up for nothing! How dare you! He didn't even do-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" She shrieked and stomped her foot dramatically. "Trunks you're such a JERK!"

I raised an eyebrow when she became quiet, "Are you finished?"

"AM I FINISHED? HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK THAT!" Before I knew what was happening she had about fifty ki blasts heading my way and while I was distracted trying to deflect those away she kicked me in the jaw. Something cracked and I flinched. "NO I'M NOT FINISHED!"

Just as I was about to go Super and send her flying out of my room, someone pulled her off of me. "Bra, leave him alone." It was Goten, surprisingly. "I want to talk to him alone." He watched as she looked at him, puzzled, "Go downstairs with your mother, I'll be there in a bit. Okay?"

Bra nodded and looked back over at me, then to Goten before she finally walked out the doorway.

"What was all that about?" Goten asked quietly as he sat down in the computer chair across from my bed. His face was dashed with dried blood here and there. It looked as if he'd been ran over by a semi-truck.

I didn't know how to answer him or what to even say so I just simply shook my head, "I don't know why Goten. I really don't." I looked up at him with sad and tired eyes, "I just.. I'm so frustrated at everyone who is happy and everyone who is keeping secrets! I want her back, I want one chance to tell her that I didn't mean it!"

Goten nodded once, "Who knows when you'll get that chance though." He frowned a little, "I'm sorry that everyone has been keeping secrets, but it's best if you didn't know what they were saying. It would only frustrate you more."

_'Wow, Goten sounds smart..'_ I thought to myself and had to fight back a smile. "Yeah, but it's not fair!" I knew I sounded like a whiny eight year old, but I didn't care. "If it's about me, I should know!" Grimly, I frowned and looked down at the hardwood floor, "I really screwed things up between me and Pan, huh? Maybe I shouldn't have ran from my feelings. She knows that I run away from everything when some emotion comes up that I'm scared of. She shouldn't have left... I shouldn't have said that to her..."

"Trunks, let's just forget about this. I mean, my face," he chuckled a bit. "But you really shouldn't worry about what they're saying, it's not that important anyways." He stood up and looked over at me with a sheepish grin, "C'mon, I think your mom is gonna start making dinner soon."

I nodded and stood with a grin, food sounded really good right about now.

***Pan's POV***

I watched as two Discennian's faught in the ship's arena and snorted in disgust, they wouldn't be able to keep up to par with a Saiyan. Smugly, I crossed my arms and reclined back in my chair and made myself look as bored as possible.

"Miss Pan?" A servant of King Duelca tried for my attention.

"Yes?" I answered without looking toward her. This was my way of starting over. I refused to show anyone respect if they didn't show it to me first. Thats the way I should have been on Earth, maybe they would have thought twice about just handing me over.

"King Duelca has requested your prescence in the community hall." From the corner of my eye I saw her hold out something to me, "He's requested, also, that you wear the robe of a Royal."

I nodded and turned to face her, "Thank you." Before I heard her speak again, I gathered the robe in my arms and spoke softly with a small gentle smile, "Where is the commuity hall?"

The servant girl smiled in return and began leading the way. We were halfway down the hallway when she stopped and gestured toward a door, "This is a changing room, you can change in here and then we'll continue on to the community hall."

I nodded and opened the door then closed the door behind me. The room was rather small, it had one full length mirror, a small sink, and a couple chairs. I draped the robe across one of the chairs and looked into the mirror. My hair hung down to my sholders and I wore a white tank top and pair of jeans, I looked like the same girl from Earth so how come I didn't feel like her.

Without another thought, I pulled my clothes off and slipped the robe on. It was much like a dress, but ones that you'd see back in the Medival times. It was a rusty red color trimmed in a gold yellow, with sleeves that reached mid forearm and the bottom of it covered my feet and drug the ground. I glanced up into the mirror, I looked like a beautiful princess from the Middle Ages. 'If only Trunks could see me, I bet he'd have a heartattack.' I frowned at the thought, Trunks had really never made any gestures that he thought I was beautiful or anything.

As quickly as possible, I folded my shirt and jeans and walked back out the door where the servant girl was. She cheerfully took my clothes, "I'll take these to your room after I show you to the community hall." With another cheerful grin she turned around and started walking, I reluctantly followed.

Something about the servant girl bothered me, it was like she wasn't really happy but was pretending so that others around her would feel more comfortable. My heart ached for her because I knew how that was. But she was such a pretty girl, she shouldn't be upset or sad. "Is something bothering you," I asked before I could stop myself.

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned to face me, "No, nothing at all." She smiled here, "What makes you think that?"

"Um, nothing." I smiled apologetically.

She smiled warmly, "Are you ready to go, now?"

"Yes," I nodded and waited for her to continue on.

"The community room is through those doors," she gestured toward two metal double doors to the left of us. "I'll be taking your clothes to your room, if you need anything else feel free to let me know."

I nodded again and walked through the doors and looked around quietly.


	12. If You Miss Me Have No Fear

**Could This Be True: Chapter 12 - If You Miss Me Have No Fear  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!  
he plot and OG charaters and history of OG characters are creations of entirely my own.**

**A/N: I'd like to add that I've changed Trunks, Gotens, and Uubs' ages.**  
**Current ages are:**  
**Trunks: 22**  
**Goten: 21**  
**Uub: 22**

**I changed these because I felt uncomfortable with the age differences.**  
**I apologize to anyone that dislikes this, but I felt it needed to be done that way I could write a more productive story.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**  
**Reviews please.  
**

***Trunks POV***

I stared down at the food piled on my plate and felt like I was going to vomit. I sighed and pushed a pea into the mashed potatoes and buried it there. Everyone had been talking but I didn't want to listen, they were acting too normal. They were acting like she wasn't even gone. They were acting like she was just off to summer camp or something and would be back in a couple months.

"So Trunks, how're you feeling?" Gohan asked.

I had to fight back the urge to choke him with his own tie, "Better."

Gohan chuckled softly and cut his steak, "Better now that you crushed in Goten's face?"

I knew he wasn't serious and expected it to be a joke but I still felt pretty bad about lashing out on Goten like that, "Yeah, about that," I looked at Goten and started to apologize.

Goten shook his head and swallowed a mouthful of assorted food, "Don't worry bout it,"

Bra stabbed her fork through her steak and through her plate too. She shot me a cold glare and ripped the fork from the table without a word. I looked over at Goten and he just simply shrugged before shoveling more food into his mouth. Gohan seemed to have excused himself from the conversation as well and Videl made herself look busy trying to cut the steak on her plate. Father was eating his food without talking, he never really talked much anyway so that wasn't much of a shocker and mother was eyeballing Bra and trying to maintain a fake little smile.

It made me sick.

I scooted my chair back and left the kitchen without being excused or even eating a bite, I'd pay for that later but I just couldn't stand watching them act so normal. The living room was quiet as I reclined in the window seat at the back of the room. Pan always liked this seat for some reason, she would sit here for hours whenever she came over and just look out the window. Mainly the only time she done this was at night, she had some fascination with the stars. I looked out the window, the sun was just setting which gave the sky a pink and orange hue.

"Trunks is worrying me," I heard Gohan say. He sounded as if he didn't even know I was still in the living room.

I heard Bra scoff and heard another plate crack, I guess she's still mad over Goten. "He's just menstrual."

"Bura!" My mother scolded.

"What, it's true. He's been like this for months now. Not just since a couple days ago when Pan disappeared. It's been MONTHS." I could hear the emphasis on 'months' as Bra talked. I had to agree there, I had been in a bad mood since that happened with Pan. I just wanted to re-do everything.

"I'm serious though," Gohan started to speak again, "I can understand being worried, but Pan is Saiyan afterall." He paused for a minute, "I can't believe that I'm not as nutty as he is that she's gone. But I can't help feeling that Pan is safe, wherever she might be. I just know it."

Several minutes of silence passed before my mother spoke, "Videl have you talked to Chi Chi today?"

"No, actually." Videl spoke rather softly, "I haven't talked to her since last night. I suppose she's slept in all day today, she really wore herself out worrying yesterday."

Gohan and Goten both laughed and Goten spoke cheerfully, "Yeah, you know mom."

I frowned as their conversation just turned into small talk. Part of me was glad they didn't say anything other than that and part of me was a little disappointed. But reguardless, I was confused. About everything. I frowned and looked out the window, the orange glow was disappearing and being replaced by the blanket of darkness. As stars started appearing in the sky, I counted them and wished on every single one. I wished for Pan to come home.

"Oh hey Trunks, I didn't know you were in here," Gohan spoke cheerfully and I turned to look.

"Yeah, I came back downstairs after I figured there wasn't anything else I could do." I lied, but I didn't want him or anyone else to know that I was down here, listening in. It would make me feel too much like a liar. _'Heh, too late for that Trunks.'_

Gohan nodded and walked over to where I sat and looked out the window, "Yeah," he looked over at me and sighed. "I know I was rough on you when you first told everyone about your feelings for her," he paused and I inwardly frowned. Somehow I knew this conversation would come up. "But it's just instinct. She's my little girl and I don't want her to be with any boy. I guess I should be happy about you two, but I'm worried too."

After a few seconds of silence I cleared my throat, "You know I wouldn't do anything at all to hurt her."

"Not on purpose," he looked at me then back out the window. "If she would have left for college next month, I'm sure it would have crushed you. But you'd get over it and go see other women, I know that. You wouldn't do it on puropse, you'd do it because she was gone and you were filling the hole she left."

I frowned and looked out the window too, "No I wouldn't have." I sighed, "I could never get over her or even want to be with someone else than her. She's the most beautiful woman I've seen. The smartest, funniest, most wonderful girl I've ever known. Thats why those four months that passed, I never stopped thinking about her. Sure there was all kinds of other girls trying to be with me, but not one of them compared to Pan."

"I'm sorry Trunks," Gohan gently shook my shoulder in an act of comfort.

"For?" I looked over at him.

"For underestimating you." He smiled warmly at me.

"Oh there you are," Videl chimed in from the kitchen doorway, "I was wondering where you got off to." She shook her head and put her hands on her hips, "Classic Gohan, always there for the food but disappears when it's time to clean up." She laughed softly, "Anyone know where Goten has ran away to?"

Gohan and I both chuckled, but it was Gohan who answered her, "Who knows. He's always where cleaning isn't." I chuckled at this and nodded in agreement.

Videl smiled, "Gohan, would you care to come help clean up? Vegeta ran away too. It's just me, Bulla, and Bulma in there cleaning that big giant mess. You wouldn't mind would you?"

"Sure," Gohan smiled warmly at her, "I wouldn't mind at all." He patted my shoulder one last time before he walked over to join his wife. As they walked away I heard Videl mumbling about how Saiyan males were so eager to create a mess and leave it for someone else to clean up. I laughed softly to myself at that comment even though she was directing it at all Saiyan males, including me. It was true, I hated cleaning up giant messes but I could keep things tidy.

I looked back to the window and stared out it for a few minutes and before I knew what I was doing, I was up the stairs and opening the door to the room Pan stayed in. The room hadn't been touched since the last day she was over here. I walked over to the desk and pulled the drawer open and stared down at the contents. There were pens and pencils lying ontop of a wallet sized picture of myself and her and a wallet sized picture of her, Bra, Goten, and myself. The pictures lay ontop of a brown leather notebook and under it were pappers scattered out. I picked out the pictures and the notebook then sat down on the bed and stared at the items for several minutes.

_'What if it's a journal. Maybe she wrote something in here that we should know..'_ I thought to myself as I looked at the notebook. _'Well the only way I'll know is if I look..'_ and with that thought, I flipped open the book and stared in awe.

* * *

***Pan's POV***

"Ah, Miss Pan.." a voice greeted me from somewhere in the room.

I looked around curiously before choking out, "Yes?"

"Please, come on in." The man spoke cheerfully.

_'Right, well I would. If I knew where in was.' _I backsassed in my mind. Something told me that I didn't want to cross wires too much with this "King Duelca."

"Oh, where are my manners," a figure stepped out from one wall, it was holding what looked like a small package as it strode toward me, "Please, come this way." He turned and walked off toward the shadows.

_'Yeah Pan, go follow him to Kami knows where so he can...' _I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows, _'Wait, he can't do anything to me. I'm a Saiyan.'_ I smirked and shook my head at my own thoughts and followed him off. Lights turned on the further we got into the room and I could see a long table. It looked like some kind of council meeting place. I followed him through a door all the way at the back of the room, which surprisingly wasn't that large to be a community hall.

"Have a seat, dear." He spoke softly and gestured to the chair closest to me then sat down in the chair across from mine and looked at me from across the table. As I sat down in the seat, he slid the package across the table to me, "Go ahead, open it."

I blinked at the package and then back up to the man, he nodded once and I looked back down at the small box. _'What harm could it do?' _I questioned myself before opening it.

I gasped softly and pulled from the box a lavander colored, silk dress. It was absolutly gorgeous. The dress felt smooth and cold to the touch but was extremely elegant and beautiful. I noticed that it wasn't as long as the one I was wearing now and it had a V cut neck. I looked up at him and started to speak.

"No, no. No need," he cut me off as soon as I opened my mouth. "An apology gift. For badly mistaking you for someone else." He nodded his head toward the box again, "Keep looking, there is more."

Carefully, I folded the dress and placed it next to the box before looking in it again. "Oh Kami," I couldn't believe my eyes. I held the next gift gently in my hand, it was a diamond cut necklace with an emerald, diamond, emerald pattern. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. But as I quickly noticed, there were matching earrings, a ring, a bracelet and... "A tiara?" I looked up at him in question.

"Of course," King Duelca smiled a wolfish smile, "For as long as you are to stay, you will be known as the Princess of Discennia."

"I.. I.. I don't know what to say?" I stumbled over my words.

"Dear, it is a gift. You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad that you like them. I was worried I picked out the wrong colors." He grinned again.

I shook my head, "No.. these are my favorite colors. Thank you." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad, you can leave now. If you wish. Or did you have anymore questions?"

I shook my head, "No, I just want to go back to my room."

King Duelca nodded, "Very well, Artemis will show you there." He stood and smiled as he walked over to the door and held it open for me.

Reluctantly, I gathered my things together and walked out the door to meet Artemis. He greeted me with a warm smile, which I returned. "How are things today, Miss Pan?"

"Good, but I wish everyone would quit calling me 'Miss Pan'. It's kind of irritating." I frowned as we walked on to my room.

"What would you like people to call you?"

"I don't care. As long as 'Miss' isn't in front of it," I laughed softly and shrugged. "I really don't like being called Pan anymore. Too many bad memories."

Artemis nodded, "Well then what would you prefer besides Pan?"

I shrugged again, "I'll let you know when I decide." I laughed softly again and so did Artemis.

It was several minutes before we reached my room and those minutes were passed in silence. I didn't really like the silence, I thought too much when no one was talking or anything was distracting me from my thoughts. I looked down at the lavander satin dress and smiled grimly.

_*Flashback*_

_"Pan, what's your favorite color?" Trunks asked me when I walked into the living room._

_I thought about it for a minute. Truthfully, I didn't think I had one. Favorite colors are supposed to remind you of good times and things like that, right? I bit my lip softly as I thought._

_"Pan, its a simple question," Trunks teased, "it's not like I asked you the distance from here to Planet Hermis."_

_"2.36 Earth years." I peaked a small grin at him._

_Trunks laughed and shook his head. His lavanderish purple locks swished and he pushed a few strands back out of his eyes. His ocean blue eyes and purple hair._

_"Purple, green, and blue." _

_He looked over at me and grinned, "Why's that?"_

_"Because purple is a girly color, green is the color of grass and the grass in the summer is the most beautiful thing, and blue is the color of the ocean and it's home to tons of beautiful animals." I answered carefully. I didn't want him to know that two of the three colors named were because of him. A grin spread across my lips and I stuck my tounge out at him._

_"That sounded really..." he stuck out his bottom lip as he thought, "cute?"_

_I laughed softly and rolled my eyes, "Cute? I'm a Saiyan! Saiyans aren't 'cute'." _

_He smirked, "Of course they are, well some of them anyways. I can think of one."_

_"Who? Yourself?" I asked with sarcasam._

_"Awww, Panny you think I'm cute?" He grinned and rolled over on his elebows and made a kissy face at me, "And here I thought 13 year old girls thought 18 year old boys had cooties.."_

_"Shut up Trunks, I didn't mean it like that!" I mentally cursed myself for walking dead into that one and prayed to Kami that I didn't blush._

_He laughed and gently shook my shoulder, "Aww c'mon Pan, you're gonna hurt my poor little feelings."_

_I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as I glared up at the sky, "Whatever."_

_"Awww, Panny. Panny-Pan-Pan. You can't stay mad at me," he fake pouted._

_"Fine!" I sighed, "I'm not mad."_

_Trunks grinned, "Good, now lets go get some food. I'm hungry."_

_"When aren't you hungry Trunks?"_

_He laughed as we stood up, "What can I say Pan, I'm a Saiyan." He started walking toward the door and called out, "A cute one at that!"_

_"TRUNKS!" I screamed at him and chased after him._

_*End of flashback*_

"Pan?" Artemis' voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked and looked up.

"I said we're at your room. Do you need anything else?"

"No, no I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled at him and walked into my room. Before he could say anything, I shut the door and layed the clothes on the dresser then collapsed on my bed in tears.


	13. Thoughts of You

**Could This Be True: Chapter 13 - Thoughts of You  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!  
The plot and OG charaters and history of OG characters are creations of entirely my own.  
Enjoy the chapter.  
****Reviews please.**

***Trunks POV***

When I looked in that brown little notebook, I expected it to be filled to the brim with words. Words of Pan's hopes, dreams, aspirations, goals. I wanted to read what Pan thought about everyday, which I hoped was me. But to my surprise, it wasn't full of words. Instead it was full of neat, beautiful sketches. The first page was a beautiful pencil sketch of myself and Pan. It was of the wallet sized picture. I picked it up and looked at it thoughtfully. I knew that Pan wasa great artist but this picture was amazing. It looked like a copy of the picture in black, gray, and white. Everything was exact. My hair, her smile.

I flipped the page and found myself staring straight into my own eyes. She'd drawn a sketch of me. I studied the picture, not recalling if I'd ever taken a picture looking so relaxed. My hair was back in a ponytail and I was wearing my training clothes. It looked like I was reclined on a rock. My mind went momentairly fuzzy as I tried to remember ever taking a picture like that. My eyes blinked open and immediately I remembered that day. Myself, Pan, Goten, and Bra had went out to train and Pan hand brought this book along claiming she had to do a sketch for class!

I smirked and thought to myself, _'She sketched me for her class...'_

With a small laugh I continued flipping through the pages. Most were of landscapes but a few were of our family, myself, Goku, or her mother and father. I flipped all the way to the back and noticed some loose papers. Three were of trees, creeks, and a field but the fourth one was the one that intrigued me. It was Pan. She drew a self-portrait of the day she went to her Junior prom. The dress clung to the top half of her figure and flowed gloriously outward, her hair was pinned up and curls lie here and there. I still remember that day. That was the only day I've ever seen Pan in a dress.

I put the loose papers back and put the pictures of myself, Pan, Goten, and Bra inside at the front cover. I layed the book down on the bed as I stood and made my way over to the closet, it was Pan's bigest hiding spot for things she didn't want anyone to find. I was the only one that knew about it, thats why she wanted this room so bad when she first stayed. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a few of Pan's shirts and pants hanging there and a pair of her old sneakers were threw carelessly on the floor. I knelt down and looked for what I needed.

There it was; the lose piece of wood. I pulled it away, gently, and looked in the hole. There was something shaped like a box in there. Carefully, I reached in and plucked it from its position then sat it down on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Trunks?"

My eyes widened as I heard my mother call for me. I swiftly went to the door and shut it.

"Trunks are you up here?" she called out again.

I picked up the box and notebook and sat down in the closet and pulled the door shut. _'Great, I'm hiding from my own mother.'_ I almost snickered at the thought. The adrinaline rush made me feel like a kid again and I did have to admit, it was kinda fun.

After about another minute I heard her give up and walk back downstairs. This time I wouldn't waste time so I crawled out of the door and went to my room. When in safety, I put Pan's notebook on my own desk and put the shoebox under my bed. Mother wouldn't realize that those weren't mine, it's not like she really comes in here much anyways. I ran my thumb across the notebook one more time before walking back to Pan's room.

* * *

***Pan's POV***

_'Trunks why did you have to agree, you could have lied. You could have told them that you thought I would make it, even if you thought I wouldn't.'_ I wiped my eyes and squeezed the pillow tighter. Tomorrow I would be arriving at my new home. Just knowing that made me want to die. I just wanted to be with Trunks. I wished he would hear me, I wished he would just give me time to tell him how I felt. _'I knew you would never love me. But couldn't I have kept a place in your heart? Will you even miss me a little?'_

***Trunks' POV***

_'Trunks why did you have to agree, you could have lied. You could have told them that you thought I would make it, even if you thought I wouldn't.'_

"What?" I looked around Pan's empty room. "Who's in here?" I looked around again, more frantically. The voice I kept hearing. It was.. "Pan?" My heart lunged in my chest.

_'I knew you would never love me. But couldn't I have kept a place in your heart? Will you even miss me a little?'_ The voice kept talking, as if it couldn't even hear a word I was saying. But I heard everything it was saying.

"Pan," I whispered and ran to the window, hoping she was outside. "Pan?" I looked around outside. I tried to sense her ki. But I couldn't, she was no where near me and yet I was still hearing her. Frowning, I shook my head, the voice was plain as day. _'Kami, your going insane,'_ I shook my head again as I scolded myself and looked around one more time.

***Pan's POV***

_'Kami, your going insane,'_

When I heard the voice, I fell off my bed and my heart rate bumped up to about 250 beats per minute. "T-Trunks?" My hands were shaking nervously. I heard his voice clear and plain. But how, he's so far away. Tears started streaking down my face as I stood there, this incident wasn't going to make me feel any better about him letting them just give me away.

***Trunks' POV***

I ran a hand through my own hair and sighed, I desperately _needed_ Pan back. Being without her was making me think I heard her voice. I can't take this anymore. I have got to get her back somehow.

"Dende," I spoke softly to myself. Sure Goku had already tried, but I wasn't going to give up there. He would help me, I hope.


	14. The Reason Why

**Could This Be True: Chapter 14 - The Reason Why  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!  
The plot and OG charaters and history of OG characters are creations of entirely my own.  
****Enjoy the chapter.**  
**Reviews please.**

**A/N: I know that it's rather short, and I do apologize but I'm starting to get a serious case of writer's block.  
I'm trying my hardest to make it interesting and I really hope that you all like it.**

**

* * *

**

*Trunks POV*

I ran out of Pan's room and almost knocked my sister back down the stairs, "Watch it freak!" she screeched at me as she continued climbing up the stairs. Not wanting to waste too much time, I cut through the living room and went into the kitchen. The kitchen door was closer to the direction I would have to fly in. Goku, mother, father, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Videl were all in the kitchen when I got there but I didn't stop to say hello, I just ran out the door and launched myself into the sky.

"Well gee, what's got his underwear in a twist?" Videl asked.

Bulma shrugged, "I didn't even know he was in the house. When I went upstairs he wasn't there."

"Of course he was woman," Vegeta cut in, "if you would have asked me I could have easily located him."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Oh well how lovely of you to tell me now."

Vegeta smirked, "My pleasure."

The group of adults sat quietly as Bulma stared down Vegeta with some determination, "Well?" the blue haired woman snapped impatiently.

"What?" Vegeta spat back at her.

"Where was he? I was going to ask him about his college scores-"

"In the brat's room," Vegeta interrupted her.

Bulma blinked in a confused manner, "Why would he be in Bulla's room?"

"He better not have been in my room!" the tiny blue haired girl screamed from the stairs as she made her way back into the kitchen. "I'll kill him!"

Vegeta grunted out of impatience, "Not _her_ room. The other brat's," he stated firmly and crossed his arms.

"Oh, Pan's room," Bulma rejoiced as she finally understood, "why didn't you just say that to start with?"

"I wonder what he was doing in there," Gohan pondered aloud.

Bulla scoffed, "Probably crying over his _girlfriend_," she mocked as she poured herself a glass of milk. "But then again, she was his first _real_ girlfriend. Instead of the made up ones," she laughed and took a drink of the milk then noticed everyone looking at her. "Hey, don't get me wrong, I miss her too but I'm not gonna be like Trunks and flip out on everyone that says her name."

"Bulla it's not nice to be mean to your brother," Bulma frowned pointedly at her daughter.

Vegeta just smirked, for the obvious reason. Secretly he loved conflict and drama, almost everyone knew this but the too-proud-arrogant Prince of Saiyans refused to admit it.

Videl brushed a piece of hair out of her face and sighed, "I wonder where she is."

Bulla, who suddenly felt bad for even making fun of Trunks, frowned and walked out of the room. She'd completely forgotten that Pan's parents and grandparents were in the room too. She grabbed the glass from the counter and disappeared into the living room.

Bulma sighed, "I hope Trunks isn't going to get into too much trouble."

* * *

***Back with Trunks, in Trunks' POV***

"It isn't much further to Kami's lookout now," I muttered aloud to myself and I scanned the forest below. I sighed and tried to collect my thoughts about what I wanted to speak to Dende about. "Pan, duh," I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to be more specific. "Aw, man. Maybe I should have thought about what I wanted to say before I left." I looked up and sighed silently to myself, "Too late now."

It didn't take much longer to fly up to the lookout. Mr. Popo was there to meet me, I waved friendly and he returned the gesture, "Oh Trunks, what can I help you with," he asked.

I shook my head, "Oh no, I wouldn't want to trouble you with this." I looked around, "Erm, is Dende around?"

The short fat genie nodded happily, "Yes, he's right this way. Goku stopped by earlier, I suppose he forgot something. As usual."

I chuckled, "No, I just wanted to have a chat with Dende."

He nodded again, "Stay here and I'll go get him." Before he even made it out of the room, he stopped and turned, "Have a seat there, would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Uh, yeah that would be great, thanks." I sat down in one of the white wicker garden chairs that overlooked the rest of the lookout and had an amazing view of the ocean and city. Pan loved to come up here alot when we were kids and she didn't want to hang out, I never knew why or what she did when she came here. But now I assume she just looked at the view and sketched. It was absolutly beautiful.

"Oh hello Trunks," Dende greated cheerfully as if Popo hadn't told him I was waiting out here for him. The Guardian sat down in the seat beside mine and glanced out at the view, "It is an amazing view, isn't it?"

I nodded, "Absolutly."

"Pan always thought so too," he added.

I grinned a little. So I really did know my little Panny.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about? Other than the magnificent view?" he looked over at me calmly.

I nodded, "Yeah I wanted to know what you knew about Pan."

Mr. Popo brought in a tray with some sandwhiches and two glasses of tea and set them down, "Let me know if I can be of anymore assistance." With that said, the small fat genie waddled away, to Kami knows where to do Kami knows what. I frowned in thought as I watched him, wondering what it was that he did when he wasn't around people.

"I'll tell you exactly what I told Goku," the small Namekian started, "Pan's ki is.. well, gone. I can't sense it very well-"

"But you can sense it? Just a little, I mean." I interrupted.

He nodded, "Yes. But it's very far away and it's such a very weak signal. I told Goku to tell you and the others that I might as well not even be able to sense it. She's too far from Earth. Either that or.." he stopped talking and fidgeted in his seat.

"Or...?" I urged him to continue.

"Either that or if she's died her ki hasn't fully left the Earth yet."

My heart fell into my stomach and I couldn't breathe, "D-do you think..."

"I'd rather not think, Trunks. No offense," he frowned.

I nodded, I completely understood. I didn't want to think Pan was... dead either. "Do you think King Kai could tell us something?" I looked over at the Earth's Guardian.

"I'm not too sure Trunks. I'll contact him as soon as I ca-"

"What about King Yemma? He's the one that decides who goes where," I stood up in excitement, "he'd definitely know if Pan was dead or not! Do you have anyway of contacting him?" I stared happily at him, waiting for an answer.

He too stood and looked at me, "If I contact Yemma first I would have to make a personal visit and my journey there would take about two days, the journey back could take two days or less, if Yemma is feeling generous." Dende paused and looked at me, "If I try and contact King Kai, I'd have to open a link between myself and him. That could allow me to talk to him instantly. But I haven't done that in so long that it will take me several tries."

I blinked and looked over at him, "So my best bet..?"

"Your best bet would be to wait two days for me to visit King Yemma and then the time for me to return. I'll send word for you to come here as soon as I return." He looked at me with a sad smile, "I'm sorry Trunks, I wish I could do more for you."

"No, no thats fine. Thank you Dende. It means alot," I turned to walk away. "Hey Dende," I turned back to face him, "um, if King Yemma or King Kai can, would you care to tell them to pass Pan a message for me?"

Dende nodded happily, "Of course."

"Could you have them tell her I love her and I'm sorry," I turned and walked away. I didn't want to hear him say anything. I just wanted to leave knowing that he would. Pan ment the world to me and I'd go all over the world to find her and tell her that.

* * *

***Pan's POV***

My hands were still trembling, I had heard Trunks' voice. I looked down at the tray of food Artemis had brought me when he told me after I finished eating, King Duelca requested my presence in the community room again. He said I was supposed to wear the things I was given. I frowned, "I really do not want to wear anything purple right now." My heart was still pounding in my chest and I tried not to cry.

I sighed and walked away from the tray on the table and went over to the closet where the dress hung. Carefully I took it down and undressed out of my jeans and shirt. The dress was pretty cold and I frowned when I first put it on. I looked in a mirror and gawked at myself. The bottom hem hung down to my knees and the v-neck was a tad lower than i had imagined and the dress clung to my body all together except for the bottom, it flowed out just a bit. I hastely let my hair down and stuck the tiara in my hair, then I put the necklace on. After that I wrestled the bracelet on my arm and slipped the ring on my left hand ring finger. I frowned as I realized that I didn't have a pair of shoes to go with the dress.

I looked in the closet and frowned again, all that was there was my sneakers. I shrugged and pulled on the black and white shoes before I walked out of my room. Since my last visit to this room, I could remember how to get there better so it wouldn't take me long at all to get there. I smiled to myself before I rounded a corner.

"King Duelca," Kikiru spoke softly into a wall panel, "the Saiyan has just left her room."

For several seconds no sound was heard, "Well, is she wearing the tiara and other jewlrey I gave her?" the voice spat impatiently.

"Oh, uh, yes sir. She's wearing them all." Kikiru pushed some of his hair from his face, waiting for orders.

"Good. Now go make sure she doesn't remove anything. Artemis is expected to know this as well, considering he was the one that wanted to take her under his wing. I myself say that is a good thing since he can easily change her mood to fit our expectations." The wall panel was quiet for a second, "She must not remove the ring! The others are just to help the process along, but make sure that ring stays there! It's the most powerful of them all. Once she's fully changed then she can remove them, but not now!"

Kikiru groaned with impatience, "I've got that already, you've already said that."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Go make sure she's not removing anything! Now!" there was a little electronical beep and Kikiru went off to follow Pan as she walked to the community room.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to request that if you like the Trunks and Pan pairing that you go visit LittleMissZ.  
You can find her page by either: reading my reviews when you leave one and go to her page there, or you can go to my page and look at my favourite authors.  
Her stories are absolutly fantastic and she's a very great person to talk to. I promise you, you won't regret reading them or making friends with her.  
^.^**


End file.
